Familar Faces and Far off places
by momma2js
Summary: Sam and Dean travel to Georgia where people are turning up dead in mysterious ways. While they race to find out what's going on the BAU has been called in to investigate. What happens when the skeptical FBI Agents are thrown into the world of the supernatural? Guess you will find out. Rated T cause... Dean... Please be kind first fanfic in forever.
1. Who invited them?

Usually it didn't happen like this; usually they could slip in unnoticed un-scrutinized but this time it was different. Looking back they should have known he would have brought so much attention to himself that it drew in the feds. Now, now they had no choice but to roll with it. As Sam looked to Dean, then over to the two Agents with guns pointed at them they had no choice but to surrender, neither one of them wanted to get shot. Not that it would bother Dean much, the Mark of Cain would prevent him from dying but Sam didn't really have that kind of protection.

"Put the guns down" the bulky, well built, dark skinned agent ordered.

"Put the guns down and get on the ground" The blond one said echoing him.

"Guess we better do what they say." Sam said dropping his weapon.

"Yeah" Dean said gruffly as he too set his down.

48 Hours Earlier

Sam was asleep in the back; Dean kept glancing in the rearview. He wouldn't admit he was checking on his little brother but that was exactly what he was doing. Dean was protective of Sam, hell he had practically raised his brother himself. Dean glanced down at his arm. The Mark of Cain seemed to stare back at him, mocking him. He knew Sam would do anything to try and rid Dean of the Mark but he couldn't think about that right now. They had traveled to Georgia, on the out skirts of Savannah there had been several female bodies to show up, all of which had demonic glyphs carved into their skin. This wasn't the first time something like this had surfaced, according to their father's journal, he had hunted this demon before but it always seemed to slip off the radar before he could get close enough. He had been dormant it seems for awhile but now he was back and they had a crack at him.

Dean pulled into a motel close to the highway. He checked them in and then woke up his brother. "We're here sunshine" he said giving him a quick shake.

"What? What do you mean we are here you were supposed to wake me up so we could swap off" Sam said frustrated.

"Wasn't tired, now we are here, let's get to work." Dean shrugged. To tell the truth Dean was exhausted, but sleep meant he would have to deal with the dreams that the Mark gave him. So much blood and anger, it was safer for him to stay awake. He didn't want to go all demon Dean again.

"Work? Don't you want to sleep?" His brother asked whining it was obvious that Sam wanted to go back to sleep.

"We can sleep when we're dead, well you know if it ever sticks." Dean gave a half smirk.

"Jerk" Sam mumbled

"Bitch" Dean replied automatically.

Sam crawled out of the Impala's back seat and grabbed his bag. "Alright if you want to start work let's hit it." He sighed in defeat.

"Great" Dean said clapping his hands together and leading the way to their room.

Once the brothers where settled inside they started to spread out, all their research was laid out in front of them. Dean had made sure to stop off and grab a burger for him and the rabbit food Sam called a salad for his brother.

"Are we sure this is a demon?" Sam asked

"I mean it sure sounds like it; Dad was convinced it was some crazy demon that got off killing people and carving them up." Dean replied, "Sounds like a demon thing, right?"

"Could be, but without seeing the victims and crime scenes, I can't be sure. So maybe we should go see them?" he said hinting to his brother.

"Maybe I should just call Crowley and ask him." Dean suggested.

"Let's not" Sam said dryly.

"Fine, suits?" he asked.

"Yeah, then we can stop in and see what the Locals have on the case."

20 minutes later they were standing in an empty field, there was a 10' by 10' section roped off where the victim had been discovered, this was the latest one number three.

"They got someone watching the crime scene" Sam nodded over to the cop who was sitting in his car.

"Great he looks like he's passed out" Dean said approaching. "He is" Dean laughed and knocked on the window. The officer inside jumped. Dean pulled out his 'FBI Credentials' "Hey buddy where with the FBI Agents Rolling and Maiden, where here to take a look around the crime scene."

"Sorry Agents uh, this late at night?" the officer looked confused.

"Yes Sir we just arrived in town and want to get started right away." Dean told him with his boyish smile.

""Oh, okay well go ahead and look around then." The officer said getting out of his vehicle.

Dean thanked him and rejoined Sam; they approached the tape and searched the area. "I'm not smelling anything" Dean whispered quietly.

"Tell me Officer where their burn marks on the ground?" Sam called as he kneeled down to inspect the ground. It looked as if the grass was burned.

"Yeah, weird shape to it was almost as if they where…"

"Wings" Dean sighed.

Penelope Garcia thought she had seen it all, she had thought over the years that maybe she might develop a stronger stomach but this was something completely new and unusual. As she prepared the presentation for the team she had to stop several times to puke, the amount of blood and torture, and guts it was enough to make anyone puke except maybe the members the Behavioral Analysis Unit. When it was ready she looked at the time the team would be coming in by now. "Kitties, puppies, sexy male agents" she said trying to keep the case off her mind. Gathering her things she hurried out of the safety of her tech room and called to the bull pen. "Conference room 5 minutes" she said hurrying in to get everything set up.

It was 10 minutes later when everyone was seated and ready to hear the case she had to present. "So this one is particularly weird and all sorts of crazy, so we have three dead women, all killed in exactly the same way, but none of them look the same." She said flipping through the slides. "What makes this our case is we have two killed in Georgia one killed in Florida right over the state line. Anyway so each woman was laid out in a field, marks carved into their chest pre-mortem and then the scenes where then staged to look like this." She showed a picture of the last woman with her arms folded with her hands pressed together almost as if she were praying.

"Is that wings?" Spencer Reid said leaning forward to get a better look. "Burn marks in the shape of wings, the detail on that is amazing it must have taken a long time to burn a pattern like that. You can see the shape and detail of feathers."

"Look at how she is dressed, a white gown, hands folded as if in prayer, the markings carved into her chest, this says religious motivation all over it." J.J. interjected.

"Agreed, Spencer and I will go to Florida the rest of you will go to Georgia, let's find this guy." Hotchner said, "Wheels up in 30"

They all got to their feet and where out the door.

"Angels?" Dean said getting back in the car.

"We need to see what the locals have; this is not what we thought it was." Sam nodded, "If it's Angels we need Cas on this one."

"If he decides to show up, he got his mojo back and we haven't seen him in awhile." Dean pursed his lips as he stepped on the gas. 20 minutes later he was pulling into the Chatham County Sheriff's office.

Sam and Dean walked into the office and showed their 'Credentials', "Agents Rolling and Maiden with the FBI" Dean said with a small smile.

"Welcome Agent's we weren't expecting you this fast, is the rest of your team coming or did they head down to Florida first?" the chief deputy asked as he shook their hands.

"Yes, they went down to Florida first, we just happened to be sent here to get things started seeing as you guys have two bodies." Dean said. Sam gave him 'the look' which meant that he wanted to scram now before they got caught.

"Well no we set you guys up over here, so if you guys need anything just let us know." The chief deputy seemed to be pleased with himself for being so accommodating, then again in the south hospitality was everything to them.

"Thanks" Dean said as they entered the conference room. Everything was already set up, crime scene photos; the case file sat on the table multiple copies. Dean picked one up and looked inside. "Damn" he said looking at the photos, "Recognize her?" he asked showing it to Sam.

"No" Sam replied looking up from the case file he had in his hands. "We need to see the bodies and get out of here." He said in a hushed whisper.

"I know" Dean slipped the case file into the inside jacket pocket. "Hey Deputy" he called, "You mind if we go look at the bodies?" he asked.

"Yeah someone can take you over there in a little bit." The deputy said smiling.

"That's okay just give us the address and we can head over, I know you guys are busy and we wouldn't want to in convince anyone."

"Are you sure it's no in convinace at all." The sheriff said quietly.

"We're sure" Dean gave him his best smile. The sheriff wrote down the address and handed it to him.

"Let us know if you need anything" he said.

The morgue was luckily not too far from where they had been. Unsure how much time they had they wanted to make this quick. As they walked inside they looked around, spotting a fed vehicle was pretty easy when you knew what you where looking for. They of course knew from experience, but according to the FBI they were dead.

The inside of the morgue was done a lot more upbeat then one would have expected. The walls where done in a bright yellow and green which was tacky in its own right and much too cheerful. Dean looked over at Sam with a raised eye brow when they approached the window and where met with a very perky woman who seemed to bounce in her seat in excitement.

"You all must be the Feds the sheriff said to expect you and extend our full cooperation. We don't see too many Feds here so we are mighty glad to help you." She said in a sickie sweet southern accent.

"Yeah, thanks" Sam said trying to return the woman's bright smile. They were shown into the back where the coroner was working on a different case.

"Ah you guys are the Fed's" she stepped away and peeled away her gloves, tossing them in the trash. She pulled off the mask on her face and smiled. "Trish Hanson" she said introducing herself.

"Agents Rolling and Maiden" Dean said. "What do you have doc?" he asked following her towards her office.

She handed him a case file from her desk. "Not like anything I've ever seen. The cuts, well let's just say they bled a lot which was what I thought might be the cause of death but then there wasn't enough blood lost to do this. I thought maybe strangulation but there are no signs of that, I honestly can't figure out what killed them."

"Thanks doc anything else you can tell us any skin or fibers anything to go on?"

"Afraid not, other than the cuts on the chest there isn't a scratch on them." she frowned.

"Thanks, we better be on our way, mind if we take this with us?" he asked holding up the case file.

"Be my guest" she nodded.

Sam and Dean walked out, nodded to the woman at the window and strode right towards baby, Dean's Black Chevy Impala.

"Think we have enough time to make it to the other location?" Dean asked.

"Doubtful, and if the Fed's are involved they are going to be way over their heads. We need to find out what's going on and quickly before one of them gets hurt." Sam said worried now. "I say we get back to the motel pack up and put distance between us and the town while we figure out what is going on." Sam said looking at his brother with the 'Don't argue with me you know I'm right' look.

Dean scoffed, "we'll be fine let's get back to the motel and try and call Cas."

"Fine" Sam said knowing he really couldn't argue with Dean.


	2. The Demon, The Angel, Hunters, The FBI

Rossi put his sunglasses on the moment they stepped off the plane. He didn't know why but he had a feeling that this case was not going to be like the usual cases. He didn't realize at that moment that the feeling was spot on. Rossi looked at the members of the team that where with him. Agent Derek Morgan, Agent Jennifer Jareau, and Agent Emily Prentiss. The four of them climbed into the black Tahou and headed for the Sheriffs office. The drive wasn't far but the traffic was a nightmare. As they waited in almost standstill traffic Morgan received a call from Garcia.

"What's up baby girl your on speaker" Morgan said.

"Well, these women disappeared, I mean straight up Houdini. About a year ago, right after that meteor shower that was like totally unexpected. Anyway, these women straight up where gone. Never to be seen again, until... One of them showed up on TV with this pastor guy who later was found dead. These women left behind husbands, boyfriends, kids, two had amazing careers. They just all up and vanished."

"Get to the point baby girl your rambling." Morgan said trying to calm the stressed Garcia.

"Right, so raining theory after Jessica Gonzales was seen on TV was that she joined a cult. All these women where extremely religious. One of the husbands who was investigated for murder kept saying that his wife was an Angel now. How strange is that?" she paused. "I did some checking there are a few reports of religious cults in the area, I am sending the locations to you now."

"Thanks baby girl let us know if you find anything else." Morgan said then ended the call.

The highway started to clear up and the buildings a little more sparse. As Rossi pulled off the exit ramp he found himself dreading what was to come next, but he couldn't explain why. They pulled up to the Sheriffs office and got out the doors closing almost as one. The four agents walked towards the door as Rossi pulled the door open his gut told him something was off because when they entered the woman behind the counter looked confused. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Agent Rossi, this is Agents Morgan, Prentiss, and Jareau with the BAU. We are here to see the Sheriff."

"Oh, your other two agents where already here they said you where in Florida, amazing you got here so fast." The women perked up.

"Other Agents?" Rossi asked confused.

"Yeah Agent's Maiden and Rolling, nice guys a little intense though they didn't stay long though wanted to get a look at the bodies." she said dialing the Sheriffs line.

"We don't have agents by those names on our team." Morgan spoke up.

"Wait what?" the woman paused. They could hear the sheriff when he picked up the phone. "They had credentials like yours and everything what do you mean they weren't real FBI?" she demanded her southern accent getting stronger with the stress in her voice.

"What?!" Rossi heard come from the phone. He heard someone running towards the front.

"What do you mean they weren't real agents we let them in they looked at the case, they went to see the bodies." The Sheriff exclaimed as he threw open the door to the back.

"Do you have camera's around here? I would like to find out what's going on myself." Rossi frowned.

"Course we do" the sheriff said through pursed lips.

"We will need to send copies of the footage to our analyst she can hopefully get facial recognition to pin these guys in the mean time we still have three murders to solve" J.J. said trying to keep the level head of the group.

"Right, lets get started while we wait to find out who's masquerading as FBI agents" Emily led the way past the sheriff to the room set up for them. "Is anything missing?" she asked looking around.

"Not that I see" the sheriff moved a few things around. "Other then the case files on each women, there is a copy missing of each. All the evidence we collected is here, I don't understand it."

"Neither do I." Rossi shook his head and sat down, so far his gut had been spot on this day was not going to get better.

"Cas!" Dean called into the night. "Cas get your feathery ass down here!" he called again. "Please don't make me pray it's degrading." he called getting more and more frustrated.

"Maybe he likes it when you pray." Sam said trying to keep the smirk off his face.

"Shut up Sammy" Dean growled, his mood was getting increasingly sour as the minutes ticked by and Cas wasn't there.

"Castial I swear to... whatever the hell passes for god these days that if you don't get your feathery..." the swish of wings interrupted Dean's rant.

"Hello Dean, what do you require?" Cas asked. Dean looked Cas over he wore his trademark brown trench coat, white shirt and dark slacks.

"Cas, finally, what do you know about the deaths of three Angels two here in Georgia and one in Florida all killed the same way?"

"I know nothing, are you sure they are Angels?" he asked.

"Sam show him" Dean said gesturing to his brother.

Sam pulled the pictures from the case files and showed them to Cas. Cas took them and looked them over.

"The detail in the burn marks is undeniably Angel Wings." he said and handed them back to Sam. "I will inquire, the women however are not familiar to me, I have never seen these vessels before so I cannot tell you which Angels where killed. I assume you are investigating further."

"Well yeah if someone is going around killing Angels then that's kind of our thing" Dean replied sarcastically.

"Good I will contact you when I know anything and Dean, my ass is not feathery." His deadpan expression made Sam want to laugh.

dean looked at him stunned for a second, then a swish of wings and he was gone.

Hotchner walked into the Sheriffs office and looked around for Rossi and the others. He had been told of the two posing as Agents and hurried to get back to the rest of the team. 'What do we know?" he asked as he entered the conference room set up for them.

"About the case or the fake agents?" Morgan asked looking up.

"Both" Hotchner replied.

"Well, as for the case, not much there wasn't much evidence. There are no traces of accelerant on the burns, nothing on the bodies but the carvings and we can't even identify what they are. Garcia is running a search. As for the fake agents again nothing Garcia is running facial rec trying to find them." Prentiss explained.

"So we have a whole lot of nothing." Hotchner sighed.

As he sat down Morgan's phone went off.

"Baby girl tell me you have something you're on speaker." he warned knowing Garcia's habit of saying sometimes crazy things to him.

"Well good news, I identified the fake agents, bad news they are supposed to be dead. There names are Sam and Dean Winchester, brothers, they go around killing people claiming they are possessed by demons and what have you. Nasty serial killing brothers. They were supposedly killed in a helicopter crash along with the FBI agent bringing them into custody."

"I remember that, the Agent assigned to the case tried to have us help out but we where slammed on other cases." J.J. said.

"Right" Garcia confirmed.

"Are you sure it's them?" Rossi asked.

"100 %" Garcia sounded a little hurt that he doubted her.

"Alright so they must have faked their death. This is probably them and they where here to look at their handy work. They probably get off coming in here right under to cops noses." Morgan said perking up.

"Probably" Emily agreed.

"but why take that risk, especially since they knew we were on the way?" Spencer asked.

"They probably thought they had enough time, wanted to relive their handy work, most likely Sam and Dean have skipped town already, if that's the case we wont find them until they kill again." Spencer speculated.

"If they kill again they have been known to go dormant for awhile and stay off the grid if they think we are getting to close. Garcia pull up everything you have on the Winchesters and send us the information. In the mean time lets all get some rest and meet back here in 4 hours." Hotchner said. "If they are gone then we have time"

"And if the aren't?" Rossi asked, his gut telling him this was far from over.

"Then they are probably stalking their next victim. Either way, we have to sleep sometime." Hotchner frowned, he didn't like this one bit.

"Could it be another faction? I mean these Angels have been killing each other for awhile now for control." Sam said from his computer.

"Could be but why cut them up and pose them like this. Have you figured out what the symbols mean?" Dean asked.

"Not yet, its not Enochian, it's not really anything I have seen before. I was looking at the burn marks and there is something odd about it." Sam said holding one up to show Dean. I think these Angels where trapped in a ring of holy oil. Probably to keep them there while their killer did what he did" Sam explained. "There is also this, inside what I assume is the ring, there are these symbols carved into the ground, they are hard to make out but I think these are Enochian and if I'm right, which I usually am, it's the equivalent of what we use to trap demons in their bodies and render their powers useless. So this person trapped them, kept them powerless, carved this into their chests and then killed them in someway that we can't figure out."

"Thanks for breaking it down for me there Einstein " Dean muttered resentfully.

"We still don't know which Angel's these are or what faction they belong to." Sam went on. A ping from his computer had him looking down. "Wait I think we might have something. It looks like one of the woman was on that show with Buddy" Sam leaned forward. "I've also discovered that all three women where reported missing right after the Angels fell." he read quickly. "Turns out all three women where highly religious and then just one day up and disappeared. It was assumed for the one, Jessica Gonzales, that she joined a cult when she was seen on Buddy Boyles show."

"Are all these women Bartholomew's followers?" Dean asked.

"I don't know hard to tell. I need more information." Sam sighed leaning back.

"Why spread it out? Two here one in Florida, is someone hunting his followers down? I mean he's dead so maybe they scattered. Could it be the Angels in heaven Cas did say they where going after stragglers." Dean asked.

"Or maybe its revenge but this doesn't scream Angel on Angel murder if it where another Angel they would just Angel blade them and be done with it. Not all this staging and carving." Sam replied.

"Unless it's a warning, come back or end up like this." Dean shrugged.

"Maybe... there are just to many unknowns at this point." Sam sighed, "This is dangerous Dean, we should get out of here and come back when the FBI leaves."

"And do what? They already know we are here by now. So we can't come back here as FBI. We could always do our best to disguise ourselves and see what we can get from the locals." Dean looked at his brother and sighed, "we can do this Sam we have to figure out who's killing Angels and why."

"Yeah I suppose your right." Sam said resigned.


	3. It's Magic

Holy Cow thank you for all the follows and the favorites I am so happy you all like this story I am working so hard to keep it updated as quickly as I can. Please keep up the reviews I love it. Makes me feel all warm inside :D So here is Chapter 3. I am working on Chapter 4 and will hopefully have it up in a day or two I feel like I am on fire with this!

Hotchner looked across the table to the other Agents. Four hours of sleep was never enough and it was even less if you couldn't get to sleep right away. It didn't look like anyone had slept. "Garcia sent everything on the Winchesters as well as our victims." He started.

"I read over it earlier" Spencer said sitting up straighter in his seat. His cloths looked rumpled and looked distinctly like the ones he had been wearing earlier.

"Then by all means bring us up to speed." Hotchner digressed.

"The Winchester's are wanted in connection with over half a dozen murders, multiple charges of identity theft, credit card fraud, forgery, weapons charges, impersonating federal agents, and more. They are believed to be delusional and kill at will. They have no preference on those they kill, the motivation seems to be fueled by the delusion that they are on some quest to rid the world of demons and other creatures that go bump in the night. Their father is believed to have shared this delusion and instilling it in his boys. They were often neglected, left alone, moved around a lot. They have no real home and often stay in motels, so I suggest checking all the run down motels in the area." Spencer explained. "As for the victims, all three women, Jessica Gonzales, Anna Greens, and Diana Folner where devoutly Christian women and pillars of the community so it doesn't make sense that they would just up and leave. Jessica and Anna where married each had two children. Diana has a boyfriend of 4 years. They were varying in age, race, and backgrounds. Jessica was a stay at home mom while Anna worked as Doctor and Diana owned her own very successful fashion store. Jessica went missing from Kansas City, Kansas. Anna from Orlando, Florida and Diana from San Diego all on the same night at roughly the same time." Spencer said talking slower than usual at least for him.

"So wait three different states, all at the same time, these guys couldn't have taken them unless there is a third member of this we don't know about." Emily spoke up.

"The brothers faked their death, maybe their father did as well?" J.J. asked.

"No, their father is dead, he died at a hospital since then we had it confirmed that it was him." Spencer replied. "There must be a third person with the brothers."

"It's highly unlikely the profile we did on them in the beginning wouldn't allow for another person." Hotch said looking up from his notes. "These guys are family; they wouldn't allow just anyone to come with them as they don't trust anyone else."

"Then how where two guys in three places at the same time. Not to mention, that on that day in question almost 500 people were reported missing on the same day at the same time it was the largest amount of people to ever go missing at once." Emily asked looking up from her notes.

"We are missing something." Rossi sighed. "Its right there but we can't figure it out and I have a feeling we won't know anything until we catch up with these boys."

Dean sat on a bar stool drinking a beer. It was the usual kind of bar you would find him in. pool tables, cheap beer, sports games on in the background. However Dean wasn't paying much attention to it. In fact he glanced at the time on his phone and sighed impatiently.

"What is it squirrel can't you see I have enough problems running hell without being at your beck and call all the time." Crowley said sitting down beside him and ordering scotch. "Where's moose will he be joining us?"

"No" Dean grunted.

"Ah he doesn't know we are having this conversation I take it?" Crowley said knowingly a twinkle in his eye. "When are you going to tell your brother about us? These secret dates are starting to get taxing; I would rather everyone know about us I swear it's like you're ashamed of me or something."

"First of all this isn't a date Crowley, second of all I would prefer no one knew I was talking to you and third I need information." Dean growled.

"Oh, you want to pump me for information and here I thought you were here to have a little fun." Crowley chuckled.

"Knock it off Crowley, one of your Demons is killing Angels in a ritualistic way, I want to know which one." Dean growled

"I have no idea what you're talking about. If one of my demons were killing Angels they would brag about it to me to gain favor." Crowley said trying to hide the puzzled expression.

"So then one of your Demons is off the reservation and doesn't want daddy's affection or he's trying to undermine you and make himself look like a bigger badass then you, maybe over throw the king." Dean said taking a jab at him.

"I assure you none of my Demons are doing that. However I will ask around." Crowley snapped and was gone.

Dean finished his drink and got to his feet slipping back into the motel before his brother even woke up. It wouldn't take long police where crawling all over the place searching for them. They would have to leave the motel and find somewhere more remote to stay. Dean started packing everything up and put it into the Impala. He would let his brother sleep just a little bit longer.

"Angels, demons, they are all despicable, but hunters! Hunters are the worst; they run around killing everything no regard." George shouted at his wife. The petite blood was watching him eagerly as he worked. She short hair was spiky and she wore cloths that where a size too small and clung to her frame. Her blue eyes twinkled with excitement and longing.

"George dear, we will get them. All of them, no more fighting. You're job is almost done." her voice was squeaky and she took a step closer to watch him, to watch the blood flow.

George stood at the edge of the devils trap; he was no Angel, no demon, and no hunter. He was created, created by god to destroy all magic on Earth. His faithful wife stood by his side as he did just that. Rid the world of the magical blight. As he approached the demon, his knife bit through the vessels skin. George didn't know how he knew these things, these things that buzzed around in his head. There was no rhyme, no reason to it. He had never been taught these things, never read of them in books. They were just there in his head. As he carved the symbols into the demons chest, the man screamed powerless to do anything. With the symbols carved George pressed his hand to them and the demon fell dead at his feet. He sighed whipped the knife on his pants and turned to his wife. "It is done" he said and walked towards the exit of the abandoned warehouse.

His wife skittered after him in her black heels. She through one more glance back at his handy work and grinned.

"Moose, squirrel we have a problem." Crowley said as dean opened the motel door.

"A big problem" Cas said appearing in the room. "Crowley"

"Castial" Crowley nodded.

"What's going on?" Sam asked looking between the two.

"It's not Angels" Cas said.

"It's not demons" Crowley grumbled.

"You sure it's not a hunter?" Cas asked.

"Called around no one knows anything and everyone is spread out nowhere near here." Dean replied.

"Well one of my demons just turned up dead in a warehouse, summoned by the way, I assumed it was you guys but a witness, I.E. a sniveling demon told me it was some guy named George and this women. This witness was able to leave before he was seen."

"So we have a guy named George with a woman who is killing Angels and Demons and we have no idea who or what he is?" Dean asked.

"Yes" Crowley and Cas answered together then glared at each other.

"Well then can you tell us what these symbols mean?" Sam asked showing them one of the pictures.

They both looked at it and frowned shaking their heads.

"Great we should go out there and look at the other body before the cops find it." Dean sighed. Picking up his jacket he walked out to his car. Sam brought the rest of their belongings they would be coming back to this place.

Starting up Baby he turned on some Rolling Stones, Sam slid in beside him and they were on their way.

The drive took about 30 minutes and it was already getting dark by the time they pulled up. Little did they know that someone had followed them there. They got out guns drawn as they entered the warehouse. The body was on the ground sprawled out in a devils trap. Dean shook his head as he approached. "How is this guy killing them?" Dean asked kneeling down to get a closer look.

"No Idea" Sam said taking pictures quickly. He put his cell phone back in his pocket "We shouldn't stay long"

"I know Sammy" Dean said getting to his feet. They turned to leave...

"Put the guns down" the bulky, well built, dark skinned man ordered.

"Put the guns down and get on the ground" The blond woman said echoing him.

"Guess we better do what they say." Sam said dropping his weapon.

"Yeah" Dean said gruffly as he too set his down.

"Get on the ground!" the blond demanded.

"I think you have us confused for someone else ma'am" Dean said turning on a little charm.

"Don't flatter yourself Dean Winchester I take it, you must be Sam. We know who you are."

"That's nice because we have no idea who you are or why you followed us here"

"You heard her get on the ground" the voice came from behind him Dean looked quickly to see four other people with guns drawn that was when he saw the FBI logo and swore.

"Sam their feds, they must have followed us from the motel."

"I told you we should have left and come back when they left but no" Sam gripped.

"Well if maybe you hadn't slept so damn much" Dean snapped back.

"Get on the ground."

"Look we'll get on the ground but first care to introduce yourselves I mean common courtesy people" Dean said keeping his hands up.

"Fine, I'm Agent Hotchner, that's Morgan, JJ, Prentiss, Rossi, and Spencer." Hotch sighed.

"Right, I'm Dean that's Sam and you guys have no idea what you have gotten yourselves into." dean said looking around at them all.

"Gotten ourselves into?" Rossi asked, "You mean angels and demons your delusion."

"Not a delusion" Dean argued.

"Right and I am sure you have some sort of proof." Rossi countered.

"Proof, right... Proof... Cas feathery ass down here now" Dean called.

Everyone looked around as if expecting something. Nothing happened.

"Wait got this, just grabbing my phone" Dean said and dialed 666. "Hey Crowley, in a jam need some help, yeah yeah I'll owe you one."

"Who was that?" Spencer asked.

"King of hell" Dean frowned.

"I thought Satan was the king of hell" Spencer countered.

"Not when you through him in a pit with an Angel to stop the apocalypse." Dean said matter of factly.

"You know Squirrel I do have things to do" Crowley said popping up beside him.

The agents started and took a step back.

"How did..." Rossi gasped as he was lifted and flung backwards he hit the wall with a thud.

"Now shall we get this over with?" Crowley asked, he through his head back and black smoke started streaming from his body. As the vessel crumpled over Crowley took residents in Agent Hotchner.

"Kind of cozy in here, smart but strong lot of fight in this one" Hotch/Crowley said.

"Alright Crowley" Dean growled.

"Fine Fine" Hotch's head went back and the black smoke poured out then back into his own body. "Happy now? Don't keep expecting me to come bust your ass out of situations like this, you have the mark you won't die, you won't be you but you won't die as for moose over there well that's for another time." Crowley said then disappeared.

Dean looked around at the agents. Rossi was shaking his head as he got to his feet, Hotchner was picking himself off the ground and the other agents looked stunned. "You wanted proof right?" He asked.

"What the hell just happened?" Hotch demanded.

"That was Crowley, the king of hell. He is a demon who can take possession of a person at will. The black smoke you saw was him in demon form." Sam explained.

"Demon's aren't real" Morgan sounded less then sure of himself.

"After what you just saw you are still going to deny that?" Dean demanded.

"It was a trick, sleight of hand, misdirection for all we know you set all this up" Rossi winced as he pulled his hand away from the back of his head and there was blood.

"Cas!" Dean called out, "Damnit Castiel we need your help"

"Hello Dean" Castial said appearing beside him in a swish of wings. "I am very busy attempting to locate the person responsible for these deaths. I cannot do that if you keep calling for me."

"That Agent is hurt, Crowley got a little over zealous." Dean nodded towards Rossi.

"Very well, but I may have a lead" Castial approached Rossi. The other Agents trained their guns on him.

"Easy, you wanted proof. Let him do his thing." Dean said holding his hands up indicating he wanted everyone to chill. Cas stopped mid step and looked around.

"I mean him no harm; I am an Angel of the lord." Cas said watching them. They hesitated and did not lower their weapons. Cas held out his hands indicating he wasn't armed and then held his right hand up reached out towards Rossi and closed the gap placing his hand on Rossi's head. It took only a moment to heal him before Cas turned to Dean. "It is done, was there anything else?"

"No" Dean said simply and Cas left as quickly as he had come.

"Thanks Buddy" Dean called out to the air.

Rossi put his hand to his head and this time there was no blood when he pulled it away. "Amazing my head doesn't even hurt anymore, in fact nothing hurts anymore; no aches, no pains, nothing."

"That's one of the perks of having an Angel as a friend. They are pretty handy when they want to be. Look we've given you proof of Angels and Demons. We are Hunters pure and simple, we don't kill innocents. We are fighting a war that has been going on for a very long time and sometimes there is no way to save the vessel or the meat suit. Sometimes people are werewolves, or vampires, or skin walkers, or hell even witches" Dean shuddered at the mention of witches. "Ghosts are real and there is only one way to stop them, burn the body with salt. Look man I know this sounds crazy and every fiber of your being is telling you it can't be real but the supernatural exists..." Dean looked from one Agent down the line. They were all staring at him, some confused, some angry, mostly sheer bewilderment; Dean understood for the most part, everything they had ever believed was now being turned upside down. They were questioning what they saw, what they believed, and it didn't appear to be sitting well. He was getting nervous though as the minutes ticked by and nothing was said. He looked over at his brother who shrugged.


	4. The explanations

What? Wow! So many people like this story and I am so happy about it! Thank you all for your reviews and your favorites and follows. I know I said a day or two for this but I got tied up at work. Here is chapter 4 I hope you enjoy its a little less action like and more explanations. The next chapter will have some good old fashion sleuthing and maybe a surprise twist.

It was Spencer that spoke first. "Perhaps this isn't the place to talk about all of this. Maybe we should go back to the prescient." he suggested.

"Are you arresting us?" Sam asked.

Everyone turned to look at Hotch, who holstered his gun. "Honestly at this point I don't know what to do with you." He nodded for the others to holster their weapons. "You have broken the law over and over and there is the incident of you faking your deaths and the death of an agent."

"Might I make a suggestion? You all have been hunting us, you all look like shit, no offense and I am sure none of you have really eaten. Can we be rational and adult about this? Let's all go grab something to eat, hear what we have to say and than if you still don't believe us... Sam and I will surrender and you can arrest us, no fight nothing." Dean said keeping his hands visible.

"Alright" Hotch conceded after a few minutes of quiet deliberation. "I shouldn't be doing this but after what just happened I want to know more."

"Great" Dean said clapping his hands together. He moved to pick up his gun.

"Wait what are you doing Hotch we are just going to let them pick up their guns and go eat dinner with them?" Morgan demanded.

"We'll hold on to the weapons for now, if you are what you say you are we can talk about it then." Hotch said. Rossi and Spencer grabbed up the pistols.

"Fair enough" Dean nodded. "I suppose you want us to take your vehicle too but I'm not so keen about leaving Baby out here all by herself."

"Baby?" Spencer inquired.

"My car." Dean replied pointedly.

"Oh, one of us could drive it back." Spencer suggested...

"I would rather not but if it's our only option..." Dean sighed.

"I'll take that baby for a ride any day" Morgan said perking up and holding out his hand for the keys. Dean dropped them into his out stretched hand begrudgingly.

Rossi stepped forward, "We have to pat you down you know."

"Yeah, I get it" Dean pursed his lips. He looked over at Sam who had remained quiet during the whole exchange. That wasn't like him at all glancing over at his brother Sam mouthed "What the hell are you doing." Dean shrugged.

The agents patted them down, removing several knives, guns, and other various weapons.

"Armed to the nines, where you expecting something serious?" Spencer asked.

"More or less" Sam shrugged. As they were escorted from the warehouse Dean glanced over at his car.

"Be easy on her and don't change my radio station!" he snapped.

"Alright chill chill, I'll be good to her." Morgan said putting his hands up a little in defense. He walked around inspecting the vehicle. Letting out a low whistle he looked at Dean, "You take care of this yourself?" he asked.

"Yeah, she was my dad's but she's mine now. It's getting harder and harder to find parts for her but working on Baby keeps me calm let's me relax after all the crap we see" Dean said running his hand over baby's hood.

"I'll take care of her man" Morgan said clapping a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Start her up" Dean said "and pop the hood"

Morgan grinned and did as Dean asked. Leaning back in the seat Morgan turned the key in the ignition and the Impala roared to life. "Oh yeah, that's what I am talking about!" he said popping the hood and scrambling over to take a took. Dean lifted the hood and stood back a little to allow Morgan to look. "Amazing, you do this all yourself." He said leaning in closer.

"That's nothing; you should see what we did with the trunk." Dean grinned, "Sammy pop the trunk."

"You think that's a good idea Dean?" Sam asked hesitant about their arrsenul of weapons being seized.

"They're going to search the car anyway, might as well show them what we have and explain it all to them." Dean said moving towards the back. He popped the hood and motioned for everyone to gather round.

"There is enough weapons and ammunition here for a small Army." Rossi said with a low whistle.

"Yeah well we kind of are a two man army." Dean shrugged. "Anyway, that right there are rock salt shells. Those are for ghosts, it won't get rid of them but it will slow em down a little. Along with the fire poker there it's iron. Ghosts don't like iron." Dean explained as he pointed things out.

"That right there is a..."

"Machete what the hell do you need with that?" Emily asked.

"Only way to kill a vampire is to cut its head off" Sam said quietly. "Its silver which means it can kill skin walkers too."

"Holy water is for the demons" Dean explained pointing to the gallon jugs.

"What is this?" Spencer asked picking up an Angel Blade.

"That is a very special weapon; it's called an Angel Blade." Dean replied

"You what kill Angels with it?"

"Well only if we have to, we try not it. It's called an Angel Blade because it is a weapon made by the Angels." Sam piped up.

"Why would the Angels need weapons?" Morgan asked "There supposed to be all good and protect life."

"You would think... but Angels are in turmoil. The blades where crafted to fight a war between good and evil, the Angels and Demons. For many years the Angels stayed where they were, they let humanity take its course. That was of course until the Apocalypse, kind of our fault it started really but we stopped it. In the course of that the balance of power shifted and the war broke out again. Anyway we've stopped the Apocalypse a few times with help of friends along the way." Dean explained. "We've lost friends, hell died a few times. I spent some time in hell until my Angel friend you met there pulled me out. I've been in purgatory, spent a year there while I figured out how to escape. Sam's been dead had his soul removed and then put back in. Death never seems to stick with us.. Which makes death kind of aggravated, real nice guy like pizza and pickles really."

"You understand that this is very hard to believe" Hotch said standing with his arms a crossed his chest.

"We get it you aren't the first LEO we've had to convince." Sam said standing a little ways back.

"You have worked with other Law Enforcement agencies before?" Spencer asked inspecting the text on the blade. "What is this writing?"

"Enochian, language of the Angels." Sam said, "May I?" he asked holding his hand out.

Spencer handed him the blade which made the others start.

"Enochian is an ancient language this particular Angel blade was taken off a cherub that was killing people, draining the life out of them. There Angel blades where inscribed with their names." Sam explained pointing to the writing.

"Fascinating, so the glyphs on the bodies do you know what those are?" Spencer asked getting more animated.

"Unfortunately, without seeing it better I can't really tell you, the glyphs are reminiscent of Enochian but not quiet, it's as if it's a mesh of Enochian and something else. I haven't had much time to study it though so I can't say for sure."

"What is that?" J.J. pointed to the devils trap on the inside of the trunk. "It looks exactly like the drawing inside."

"It's called a devils trap; it's to trap a demon. They can't escape and they can't use their powers. Only way to trap an Angel is holy oil lit on fire in a circle."

"That explains the circle in the wing burns." Spencer said almost bouncing up and down.

"Yes, the wing burns are what gave it away that those were Angels that where killed, the one inside was a demon. When an Angel is killed their wings leave a burn pattern on the ground." Dean explained.

"I thought we were going to do dinner?" Sam asked

"Right, one more thing" Dean pointed to a small compartment. Morgan leaned over and opened it. "It's my father's journal and kind of the hunter's bible."

"Let me see that" Spencer held out his hand.

Morgan shook his head and handed it to him. Spencer took it and began to read heading back to the black Tahoe.

Dean looked puzzled and Morgan laughed, "The kid reads like a trillion words a minute. Hope in Dean we'll talk on the way." Morgan said closing the hood and going to the driver's side of the Impala. Dean looked over at Sam.

"Go on Dean, I'll be fine" Sam said and walked over to the Tahoe that Spencer had just gotten into.

Sam looked out the window as they drove. The car was silent aside from the turning pages of his father journal as Spencer read. Sam looked over at him and smiled, Spencer had to be the geekiest agent he had ever seen. He looked like he was 16 and a book worm. After a silent 10 minutes Spencer closed the journal and looked at Sam. "You know your nothing like what I thought you would be. Our profile said you were delusional, that you and your bother where incapable of love, or remorse, or any real emotion. You two however are rational, you know what you have to say sounds crazy and that it defies logical. That being said, I believe you. There are things in this world that don't make sense. Cases we have seen that, there is no rational explanation for how that person died. Or how 500 people just suddenly up and disappear at the same time on the same day. I assume that freak meteor shower was part of the apocalypse?"

"Yes and No, it brought the war here. The meteors where the Angels being cast from heaven and falling. See there are factions of Angels. Lucifer, who is now trapped in a cage with the Angel Michael, he was an Angel. The most beloved Angel of God. You know how it goes he fell from grace; he spawned the demons and knights of hell. Who by the way are damn near impossible to kill unless you have the first blade." Sam explained, he was surprised to see Spencer and Rossi hanging on his every word.

"What's the first blade?" Spencer asked.

Sam explained about how Crowley had tricked Dean into acquiring the first blade from Cain as well as the mark. He explained killing Abbadon and how Dean had been killed by Metatron and turned into a demon and then brought back to himself now. He went on to explain how they were trying to find a way to rid Dean of the mark but had been unsuccessful thus far. As he spoke the agents stayed silent.

"You boys have been through a lot." Rossi said quietly. "but how did you become these... hunters?"

"We're here." Hotch said pulling into the dinner. Morgan pulled in beside them. As they got out of the vehicle Sam and Dean made eye contact they both we're sure this was the best idea but with little choice they walked with the agents inside.

There were no other customers inside so it was easy to push a few tables together. Dean sat between Morgan and JJ and Samsat beside Rossi and Spencer. Emily and Hotch sat at either end of the table. Once orders where place Rossi looked at Sam again. "Back to my question"

Sam sighed and nodded. "Our mother was killed by the demon Azul. He was, recruiting babies from a young age by making them drink Demon blood. Demon blood is addicting, it makes you stronger, gives you psychic abilities. I know because for awhile I was addicted to it."

"Our records indicate your mother was killed in a house fire." Spencer spoke up.

"Our mother was pinned to the ceiling, cut, and then burned alive. My brother, father, and I barely made it out ourselves. There where a lot of moms killed this way, each time chalked up to a house fire." Sam went on.

"Our grandfather had been a hunter, and after losing our mother he fell into the hunter lifestyle. He was seeking revenge but also trying to rid the world of these demons and ghosts that kill people. He trained us, shaped us. We were working cases at a very young age." Dean spoke next. "Sam left the family business for awhile he sort of rebelled against the life. Until his fiancée was killed the same way our mother was."

"After that I vowed revenge. We killed Azul but it started things in motion that we hadn't really thought would be that bad." Sam frowned, "it opened a gate of hell and let more of these demons out."

"So you boys have been trying to clean p the mess you made as well as help people by killing what hunts them." Rossi stated.

"Something like that." Dean confirmed.

"So what are we dealing with now?" Hotch asked.

"We don't know yet, we just started investigating as you did." Dean said looking over at him. "Look we don't bring people in to help us. Those that don't understand what it is to be a hunter, they get hurt... People we love and care about die when they try to help us. It's not a good idea for your guys to work with us." Dean said almost pleading.

"We are trained FBI agents, Mr. Winchester. We can handle ourselves."

"First please don't call me Mr. Winchester its Dean. Second, while I have no doubt you can handle yourself with the human monsters, in this you are way over your head."

"You really think this is something supernatural." Spencer said quietly.

"I do"

"Then you're going to need all the help you can get, I read your fathers journal. I am sure I can help you in some way. We all can."

"Besides, you have no choice now. Either work with us.. or go to jail." Hotch locked eyes with Dean.

Dean sighed and looked at Sam. "Looks like we have no choice."

"Yeah I know..."


	5. Witches?

So came to my attention that while writing on my phone that Azazel's name got spell corrected.. I apologize, I have yelled at my phone and it says it won't do it again but you all know how auto correct is. Anyway here is the next portion of the story.

LILILILI

Chapter 5

The sun rose all to early from Hotch, he had trouble sleeping as it was and staying up so late with the Winchester brothers had been a bad idea. Truth be told, Hotchner had always secretly wondered about things of the Supernatural persuasion. Sometimes profiling and individual had turned out completely twisted or wrong. There where killers that swore they had been possessed. Hotch made a mental note to ask the brothers about that. Because he for one had been possessed, feeling that Demon inside of him pushing his consciousness down. He was aware of everything yet had no control over his body it was highly disconcerting.

When he awoke he noted that the other men were still asleep, all except Dean. Hotch approached him and sat down.

"You look exhausted." he said softly as to not wake the others.

"You do to." Dean shrugged twisting a knife in his hands.

"Did you sleep at all?"

"No, I don't sleep much, don't need to. Sam told me he explained to you about the Mark of Cain. Cain the father of murder the original knight of hell. He's still out there, I have no way to get rid of this and when I sleep. The mark gives me these horrible nightmares. When I wake up I'm blood thirsty. I don't want to be like that. I don't want the mark to take control again." Dean said, unsure why he was opening up to the FBI agent.

"Your brother keeps you grounded." Hotch said watching the other man.

"Yeah, I should be taking care of him not the other way around." Dean said glancing over at his brother who was passed out on the bed beside Spencer. Both men looked dead to the world. "We have a lot of ground to cover. Whatever this thing is, we need to find it. Before the Angels start blaming the Demons and the Demons start blaming the Angels. I need to speak with Cas and Crowley and find out what they know. Think you and your team can handle another meeting with them?" Dean asked looking at Hotch.

"Yeah, if it gets us any information I am okay with it. Just tell... Crowley was it... to keep his demon goo to himself." Hotch shuddered.

Dean laughed, the look on Hotch's face was that of sheer terror at the mention of Crowley." I'll tell him. I'll set it up you get everyone moving."

An hour later Rossi, Spencer, Morgan, Hotch, J.J., Emily, and the Winchester brothers where standing around the abandoned warehouse they had been at the previous night. It took a few tires to call him but Castial appeared in front of them.

"Hello Dean... Sam." He nodded then looked at the Agents. "You are working with them?" he asked looking back at Dean.

"They didn't really give us much choice Cas. Do you have anything new?" Dean asked.

Cas looked from one person to the other, he stopped at Dean and locked eyes with him, "I have the names of the Angels killed. They were part of those that returned to heaven, sent here on a mission to hunt down an Angel who is causing quiet the little rebellion. He was killed, and then they were attacked and killed. However no one recognizes the symbols carved into their chests."

"You're really an Angel... but you're human." Rossi finally spoke up.

"This is a vessel." Cas said looking at Dean.

"Castial's true form would kill you. Humans cannot look upon an Angel. They take vessels, willing hosts. The 500 people that disappeared... when the Angels fell they took hosts. An Angel cannot enter you without permission you can also expel the Angel at anytime." Sam explained.

"However in his case, the host conciseness is dead. Castial and his host where killed and then brought back to life however when he was brought back the host stayed dead and Castial received his body." Dean said trying to simplify it.

"But you do have wings?" Emily asked skeptically.

"Oh yes, he has wings. He can also zap us anywhere, when he wants to."

"Anywhere? What about France?" Emily challenged him.

Cas rolled his eyes, walking over to Emily he touched her arm and she was gone. The others eyes widened staring at Cas opened mouthed. Suddenly he was gone in a swish of Wings and returned just as suddenly with Emily.

"My god that was amazing, I was on the Eiffel Tower staring down." Emily was animated with excitement now. "Thank you Castial." she nodded her head in his direction.

"You are welcome" Cas spoke in a deadpan voice.

"Are you alright Emily?" Hotch asked.

"Couldn't be better Hotch."

"Well..well...well if it isn't Moose and Squirrel with their pet Angel and new FBI lap dogs." Crowley said from the shadows.

"Sorry I'm late for the party boys, had some king of hell business to attend to."

Hotch shuddered when he caught sight of Crowley.

"Don't worry Aaron; I won't let them in on your secrets. I wasn't exactly happy about the arrangement myself so let's just agree not to speak of it." Crowley grinned. "So the demon that was killed was summoned. He was a low level thug. Not one I'm really going to miss but either way. If you aren't killing my Demons and their not killing my demons then what the hell is killing my demons?" Crowley demanded.

A cell phone went off, every stopped for a second and started checking to see who's phone was going off. It was Dean's; he glanced at the number and frowned. "Jodie" he said to Sam and answered. "Jodie what's going on?"

"Dean? Thank god, words out on the wire two hunters were killed this morning around 3 am, they have the same markings on their chest as the vics you got down there."

"What's the location?" Dean asked motioning for something to write with. Hotch handed him a paper and pen. Dean scribbled down the address as well as the names of the Hunters. "Thanks Jodie let us know if you hear anything else we are on our way there." He said hanging up and looking at the others. "What ever this thing is, it just took out two hunters about 20 miles west of here. If you guys still want to help we need to see all the bodies. We need everything you have and we will share everything we have. Do not engage this thing without one of us, we need to know what we are dealing with and quickly." Dean looked at Sam. "You and Spencer go on research mode. Emily and J.J. well ladies I need you two to head on down to the library. You're looking for anything that looks like it has to do with the supernatural. I mean everything even if it looks way off base bring it back to them. Rossi, Hotchner, Morgan, and I will head to the newest crime scene. We will all meet back here at 1900."

The agent's all looked to Hotchner. Hotch looked at Dean and then nodded. "You heard him."

LILILILILI

Emily and J.J approached the library a little miffed. The only females and they were banished to the library.

"Do you believe them?" J.J. asked.

"I do, you know some of these cases, and they never sit right with me. Good, honest, hard working people just all of a sudden snap and kill their families and go on murderous killing sprees then are found a blubbering mess saying it wasn't them." Emily looked over at her blond haired companion. "The devastation, the horror. The ones we catch that seem to have inhumane abilities and then in jail they have a sudden shift in personality and they are a completely different person. I believe there is things out there J.J. that we can't explain. I believe these brothers mean well and are trying to keep everyone alive and well so he split us up so that he wasn't taking us all into danger. They don't know what they are dealing with and I think it scares him. Having us on this scares him. I watched him, the way Dean talks and holds himself he loves his brother, he is protective of him. He is also a guardian. His personality screams protective of everyone. He has lost both his parents to this life style and I assume he has lost a lot of friends and people he cared about along the way so it scares him that he is now responsible for the lives of our team in all this."

"But he's not responsible for us. This is our job." J.J. countered. "We signed up for this. We know this job is dangerous."

"Yes, but we have no idea how dangerous their job is. Rossi was picked up and thrown a cross the room and no one touched him. We all saw the blood and than that Angel healed him. These are things that can't be explained and yet they are now."

"I'm just not so sure about all this. None of this feels right." J.J sighed as they started pulling books off the shelf.

"I don't think any of us are." Emily sighed.

LILILILILILILI

"Sorry it's a little cramped in here" Dean said from the drivers seat. "She isn't exactly the best for a lot of passengers at one time."

"She is a sweet ride though" Morgan said from the backseat.

"Yeah you're telling me" Rossi said from beside Dean.

"Yeah, alright. We will see you soon." Hotch said into his phone before hanging up. "Dean do you know these hunters?" he asked.

"Yeah why?" Dean asked

"The sheriff's department is having a hard time nailing down an identity they had several fakes ones with them." Hotch glanced out the window.

"Anne and Jake Goldberg, they became hunters after their teenage daughter and 12 year old son where mauled and killed by werewolves." Dean said looking the rearview mirror.

"Mauled by werewolves..." Rossi whistled low and slow.

"You have to understand most hunters, become hunters because their loved ones are killed by something supernatural… "In Anne and Jake's case, their daughter and son were killed the rangers service said it was a bear but Jake was a exotic pet vet and he recognized that it wasn't a bear. Anne and Jake went out to their daughter's boy friend's house because he was supposed to have been with their daughter that's when they found the pack. They where nearly killed themselves until another hunter who had been tracking the pack stepped in and saved them. Our dad saved them and they became hunters."

"How did your dad know where to be?" Morgan asked.

"Bobby... he used to run our communications network putting calls out for cases. Our network is good since Jodie took over communications. There was such a break down after Bobby died but we are starting to get back on track with the communications. With everything going on it's nice to make sure we have people where they need to be."

"A whole network of hunters." Hotch shook his head.

"Sam did some research on you guys. It seems you guys have some into contact with some of the supernatural yourselves but you haven't seen it as such."

"What do you mean?" Hotch asked.

"Foyet" Dean whispered. "I spoke to Crowley. Foyet was a demon, that's how he was still alive from all the stabbings how it was so hard to track him and kill him. He was a demon who enjoyed tormenting people. He enjoyed killing people and killing families. He targeted you because you initiated contact with him originally. You're a strong male figure, who leads a team and he liked to destroy men like you. It's a game to him."

Hotch had turned pale in the back seat. "He's dead though I killed him."

"No, you killed the meat suit. The demon is still alive. He's now on my hit list. I will kill him Hotchner, I promise you that."

"I want to be the one that does it." Hotch's voice broke.

"You don't want this life style Hotch, you have a kid and a good job. Save the demon killing for Sam and I."

"I want to be the one that kills this demon for what he did." Hotch insisted.

Dean nodded. "Alright, I'll track him down and hold him for you."

"Why has the demon left Hotch alone then?" Rossi asked.

"We'll have to ask him when we find him." Dean shrugged.

LILILILI

"Thanks" Sam said looking up from the stack of books he was looking at when J.J. set a cup of coffee next to him.

"How's it going?" Emily asked sitting next to Spencer.

"So far not very well. The symbols like I said look like someone butchered Enochian and it looks like they added a side of Latin and Chinese. We are trying to decipher it but it looks like a bunch of gibberish. It has got to mean something to the thing that's doing this. I've also never seen a death so clean we can't even figure out the cause of death. Other then the cuts there is nothing." Sam said exasperated.

"We'll figure it out" Spencer said not even looking up from the book he was reading.

LILILILI

"Sheriff, I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner, this is my team David Rossi, Derek Morgan, and Dean Winchester." He said as each man shook hands.

"Welcome, I'm mighty glad you were able to identify the bodies. They had about 10 different names and badges we were not sure what to make of them. They came in her claiming to be FBI agents investigating some strange deaths we've had recently. Everything checked out on our end but when they turned up dead we called to tell you all they were dead and you had never heard of them. Then you call me asking about it so I assumed you all would come out. "The sheriff frowned. "We also don't have a cause of death just symbols cut into their chests."

"What kind of strange deaths where they investigating" Dean asked.

"Well, we've had 4 teenage girls all die from their brains exploding. They are sitting there talking or reading and kaboom, blood and brains everywhere. Can't figure it out." Sheriff said. "I'm telling you this just keeps getting weirder and weirder."

"We'll take a look at both cases and let you know what we come up with. Do you have the personal effects of each girl?" Dean asked.

"Why yes we do in evidence."

"We will need to see that as well as all the case files. We will need access to the bodies of the two you found this morning." Hotch said looking at Dean.

"I'll set it all up for you in the mean time here is the case files of the two we found this morning." The sheriff pointed to the box on the table.

"Thank you, mind if we use your conference room?" Hotch asked.

"Go right ahead." The sheriff walked out of the room and the three agents looked at Dean.

"Heads exploding?" Morgan was the first to speak. "That's a new one."

"Not really, once I see their personal belongings I will know for sure but it sounds like witches." Dean frowned. "We've seen it before unfortunately."

"Witches..." Morgan said skeptically. "As in hocus pocus turn you into a frog?"

"Now you're just mocking me" Dean said pointedly. "No witches use what's called hex bags. It's how they channel their spells. Believe me witches suck."

"Great, demons, angels, hunters, now witches." Morgan groaned.

The sheriff returned shortly with the personal effects of the victims. Dean put on gloves and started to pull things out of one girls back pack. At the bottom of her back pack he found the hex bag.

"Yep told you it was witches." he set it on the table in front of the others. "Still doesn't explain who killed the hunters but it explains how the girls are dying and why the hunters were in town."

"So far this thing is going after everything supernatural in nature. We need a way to track it. How do you normally find cases?" Rossi asked sitting down.

"Well, we look through the paper and internet searching for anything unusual such as, strange storms, unexplained deaths, and crop and cattle deaths, that sort of thing."

"There is actually a pattern to all this?" Hotch sat beside Rossi.

"Yes, what you think we do this blindly? We have to study the bodies and the scenes of the deaths. We have to piece everything together and the research what it could be and how we kill it. If it's a demon we can try to save the person it's possessing with an exorcism but we hardly ever get the chance to do that." Dean stood looking over at everyone. "Look you guys are in my world now so either I can go hunt this witch and put her down myself or you guys can see what it really means to be Sam and I."

"You really have to kill her?" Rossi asked frowning.

"Unfortunately I haven't come a crossed very many good witches in my day, especially good witches who explode people's heads." Dean said looking at the hex bag.

"Alright, you take the lead" Hotch said sighing in his seat.

"Alright then" Dean pulled out his phone and texted his brother about what was happening. "So I suggest we start at this girls school. Unfortunately this girl is probably a student."

"You're going to kill a kid?" Rossi demanded.

"No, Rossi most of these witches use these hex bags to drain life and make themselves look younger, I bet you the witch we are going to find looks young but is probably a couple centuries old."

"Great" Rossi muttered "Just great"

LILILILI

"What's up?" Spencer asked looking up and seeing that Sam was reading a text.

"Dean thinks they have some witches out there and that is what the hunters where out there hunting."

"Witches?"

"Yeah witches, nasty case to work on. The others are going to hunt the witches as well as see if they can get any leads on our dead hunters." Sam looked back down at his book.

"Wonderful" Emily said sarcastically.


	6. Hunt

Okay this is a bit of a shorter chapter my apologies that it's taken so long to get it up but work has been insane. Anyway someone pointed out that I made a few mistakes. I forgot Cas can't pop in and out anymore. Just for the sake of this story let's pretend Cas can. So a bit of a cliff hanger the best however is yet to come.

LILILILILILI

Chapter 6

"Look guys, this is your first hunt so let me lead here." Dean said as they pulled up in front of the local high school.

"You're really going to kill her?" Rossi said for the 10th time.

"What choice do I have Rossi?" Dean demanded. "What you going to arrest her? Is she going to go before a judge? They will laugh you right out of court for saying 'Well your honor shes a witch that killed people with hex bags that blew out their brains' you think that will go well?" Dean asked glaring at him.

"okay okay I get it, we can't just arrest her... but killing seems extreme."

"You're right Rossi, go ahead lead the way." Dean said getting out of the car and gesturing for Rossi to take the lead. "Go find yourself a witch and make her promise never to do it again." Dean crossed his arms over his chest.

"We need to work together on this, Rossi we are in way over our heads. Dean knows what he's doing, we hope, he's been doing this since he was a child. Dean, you got to understand were we are coming from. Killing people is not us, we try to save people. We only kill if we have to and the thought of killing someone even if they only look like a child is hard for us. We've never had to live your life so give us some time." Morgan looked at both men then to Hotch.

Hotch nodded, "We will refrain from killing her unless we have to, there has to be some way we can stop her without having to kill her."

"We could bind her powers but we would need another witch to do it, so far I don't have any good witches that I know. The one witch I could ask I refuse to ask, working with that woman is a bad idea." Dean frowned.

"If she can help us save the girls life?" Hotch looked surprised.

"You don't understand, she's Crowley's mother. If I ask a favor she will demand something in return and that something is not a price I'm usually willing to pay." Dean sighed.

"Wait isn't Crowley the king of hell?" Morgan asked puzzled.

"Remind me to explain how demons are made for you later." Dean started towards the school.

"Sam" Spencer said sitting up with a book in hand. "Look at this" he said spinning the book around to show him.

Sam glanced at the drawing in the book and frowned. "Close but not quiet, we've seen this before. The Angels have used it as a form of suicide bombing to do a lot of damage. It somehow amplifies the energy. When they are killed with these inscriptions on their chest it's like a bomb. It does real physical damage to everyone and everything around it. We haven't seen that kind of damage with the Angel deaths. Not to mention I've never seen demons use it." Sam said studying the picture. Though I wonder..." he trailed off.

"Wonder what?" Emily asked sitting on the bed watching the two.

"I wonder if this is some sort of way to do the opposite. Trap the energy inside, but then every time we have seen something like this the Angel had to impale themselves on an Angel blade to die. There is no sign of this, not to mention hunters are human... so there is no magical energy to trap."

"Hey guys Hotch just called" J.J. said walking in with several bags of take out. "He said they investigating the case the hunters where working on as well as the death of the hunters. Dean seems to think it's some sort of witch. Witches are a real thing?" she looked at Sam.

"Yes but not in the sense you are think about. Witches have to focus their energy, spells aren't just cast from finger tips. Most witches use what are called hex bags. These witches aren't to be confused with the Wiccans and people who claim to be witches. Most witches keep their mouths shut about being witches because they don't want to be hunted. The fact that they are looking for a witch and from what Dean texted me they think it's a witch either masquerading as a teenager or a brand new one that doesn't yet understand the extent of what she can do." Sam explained.

"Werewolves, vampires, angels, demons, skin walkers, ghosts, and now witches are real" Emily said putting her head in her hand. "I think I'm getting a headache."

"Welcome to our world." Sam said with a half smirk. "You guys say we have broken the law. We agree with you, but we have reason for it. We never spend outlandishly. I mean you've seen the dumps we stay in, we have a car which we spend a ton of time in. This job doesn't pay us. From time to time we go undercover and work but the problem is we have to stay off the grid from law enforcement. Sometimes we have to pretend to be law enforcement to get information on cases. We do this to hunt these creatures and keep the rest of humanity from knowing that things really do go bump in the night. Imagine what would happen if everyone knew about these creatures the panic it would create."

"But if law enforcement knew about these things we could help." J.J. insisted.

"Maybe, but do you really think the higher ups will believe you. Or worse yet they may capture and experiment on these creatures and try to use them to form some sort of Army or what ever that would piss off the demons or angels. They have no idea how to handle these creatures or contain them. They could be starting a whole new war and the demons or Angels would destroy humanity in the blink of an eye. Trust me the rest of the world is better off not knowing about these things."

"I guess I see your point." Spencer said. Slouching in his seat.

LILILILILI

"Hello, you must be principle Duhan" Hotchner said extending his hand. "I'm Agent Hotchner, these are agents Morgan, Rossi, and Winchester."

"I got to say Agent Hotchner, I was a little surprised when you called asking to speak with my students, we thought the deaths of those girls where some freak occurrence not murder."

"Freak occurrence? A little girls head explodes and that doesn't strike you as suspisious in anyway?" Dean asked.

"Well, I guess maybe..." the principle glanced at Dean as if he had been slapped.

"Yeah, us to. We need to speak with everyone that was in these girls classes."

"As well as their teachers anyone who would have had constant contact with these girls." Rossi added glancing over at Dean.

"I understand that one of the girls died here at school?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, right in the middle of class. It was, unsettling. Most of the students haven't returned from that class to traumatized by what happened." The Principle replied.

"That's understandable" Morgan nodded. "Please take us to the classroom she died in we will also need to see these girls lockers."

"Oh course right this way." The principle said leading them down the hall. Outside of a classroom they stopped. He unlocked the door and opened it stepping inside.

The room had yet to be cleaned, blood and brain matter still splattered the walls, floor, and cealing.

"How long ago did this girl die?" Dean asked stepping inside, it wasn't hard to see which desk the girl had been sitting at. He pulled on some gloves and knelt beside the desk.

"3 days ago" The principle replied.

"And you haven't cleaned up yet?" Rossi asked.

"No, someone is supposed to be here today to clean the room."

"I see." Dean said "Jackpot" he said feeling under the desk and then pulling a small leather pouch from underneath it.

"Excuse us for a moment" Hotch said ushering the man out of the room.

"What's that?" he called as Hotch closed the door in his face.

"Hex bag?" Rossi asked getting closer to look at it.

"Yep" Dean said tossing it in the air and catching it. "So it is a witch. The question is who is our witch?"

"Anyway to detect a witch?" Morgan asked.

"Nope, witches are human. We have to do some old fashioned police work"

"We should get the others in on this perhaps a profile?" Hotch said

"Profile a witch? That's a new one." Dean laughed.

"Your going to give us the profile, you and your brother." Hotch

LILILILILI

"Hotch want's us to head over their way, something about profiling the witch?" J.J. said hanging up the phone.

"He wants to profile a witch? That isn't necessarily easy..." Sam said getting to his feet.

"Well how do you normally track a witch?" Emily asked.

"Honestly, we usually piss it off enough it comes after us, one of us usually ends up with a hex bag on us while the other desperately tries to kill the witch before the other dies." Sam frowned, "Come to think of it there has got to be a better way to find these things."

"Well, if you can tell us, usual behaviors things you find out before and after they are dead we can start to build a profile and hopefully track them that way."

"Okay, I'm up for anything at this point" Sam agreed as they packed everything up.

LILILILILILI

"So Shaniqua" Dean said pronouncing the name slowly. "You seen anything strange about your friend before her head exploded?"

"Dean" Morgan scolded.

"She's 15 she can handle it" Dean said looking over his shoulder briefly before returning his gaze to the girl in front of him. Dean wasn't sure what to make of the girl. Her long black hair was braided tight with beads all through it. She wore tight skinny jeans and an even tighter tee shirt that was way to reveling. She wore tons of jewelry and flip flops that had a bunch of gems and other various bling.

"We weren't really friends, she hung out with the cheerleaders, I do art. We don't run in the same social circles."

"Okay that doesn't answer my question was she acting in any way different?" Dean said trying to keep his patients.

"I wouldn't know, she had a lot of enemies though. Hardly anyone liked her. Come to think of it all the girls that are dead, where all cheerleaders." Shaniqua smiled to herself.

"I take it you were one of her enemies?" Dean asked.

"No, but I wasn't her friend either. She was cruel, evil really, the way she picked on the new girl... Man we all felt bad for her she seems like such a nice girl but now she hides in between classes and at lunch. No one know where she goes. That's probably the point I can't blame her for not wanting to show her face."

"What did she do?"

"I'd rather not tell you, but I can show you..." She said taking out her phone and pulling up a video. The video played and the agents and Dean watched in horror.

"We need to find this girl and fast. I think we just found our witch." Dead said getting to his feet.

"How can you be so sure?" Rossi asked.

"I'll show you when the others get here." Dean said walking out the door leaving a very stunned 15 year old girl sitting there.


	7. Mommy Issues

Chapter 7

The team had gathered and the Winchesters stood in front of them. Sam rubbed his neck, he was tired and his neck hurt from being bent over reading for several hours.

Dean watched the agents carefully; he was trying to gauge their reactions to all of this and was surprised to find they where handling it well. "So here's the deal, Witches well they want one of three things, they want revenge, power, or they just want to watch the whole world burn. This witch, well she's probably new to her powers. She hasn't been at this long."

Sam rose and held out a book, "I was doing some research in the car. The spell our witch is using is a relatively easy one especially for a new witch."

"Making someone's head explode is an easy spell? That's disturbing." J.J. said shifting her wait and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Make a hex bag, leave it on or near your victim recite a few words in Latin and boom, exploded head." Dean said exaggerating it with hand motions.

"So we have a new girl in school that's being bullied and pushed around by the popular crowd. She tries to find a way to get back at them and so she uses spells and hex bags to blow their heads up that's a little extreme." Emily said biting her lip.

"This coming from the people who study the ways human beings kill other human beings for a living?" Dean asked looking at her. "You're telling me you've never seen a human being be so destroyed or beat down that they snap and do something extreme to get back at the people who have tormented them?"

"Well no, I'm not saying that." Emily frowned.

"Good because after what we show you, you will understand." Dean said then turned to Sam. Sam handed his lap top to Dean. Dean pulled up the site and then placed it on the table in front of the others who hadn't seen it yet.

They watched in silence as the girl on the screen was stripped, the girls tormenting her where calling her names, hitting her, pulling her hair. They pinned her down and drew on her, words like slut and whore. They took her clothing and left her naked on the bathroom floor. One girl threw open the door, a crowd was outside boys and girls laughing at her. The video ended as the girl got to her feet and pushed through the crowd. Blood and tears ran down her face.

"We need to find this girl. Have Garcia start tracking down all the girls in this video. We need names and addresses. Dean, Sam, we cannot kill this girl she's been through enough. You said she's new to this. There has to be some way we can help her." Hotch said looking from one brother to the other.

"You don't understand this power corrupts and depending on which book she used to find this spell, we could be talking about a girl possessed now." Sam frowned. "You have to prepare for the reality that we might not be able to save her."

"But we will try" Dean said firmly. "We will try to save her."

Morgan's phone rang he answered it, "Hey Momma you're on speaker phone"

"Well hello my Dark Chocolate" Garcia said.

"Garcia" Hotch snapped.

"Sorry sir" she said quickly, "Umm, I have that information you requested. I took screen shots and compared them to school photos. I've identified several people including the girl who was being... abused. It's all sent to your phones. She's a seriously messed up kid. Poor thing has been though hell."

Hotch pulled out his phone and found the email from Garcia. "Alright thanks Garcia" Hotch turned to the others. "She's a foster child, Mel Moretin, Mom was a prostitute died when she was 6. Mel was found lying next to her mother's body in her blood. It's estimated Mel had been like that for 6 days. She was near death herself. After that she was placed with her father who sexually abused her. Mel stabbed him twice; she was placed in a psychiatric hospital for 2 years before being released to foster care. Since then she has been bounced around all over the state. She is currently staying at a home for troubled girls on the outskirts of town." Hotch said giving them the bare bones of it.

"Damn, this girl has been through hell." Dean sighed. "Sam you go with Emily and Spencer to the school, try and locate the other potential victims. Morgan and J.J. go to the other victim's houses we didn't find the other Hex bags we need to find them and burn them. Rossi, Hotchner, and I will go out to the all girls home and try and locate our witch. Constant check ins" Dean said laying out assignments The agents looked to Hotch who nodded.

"We are out of our league here, Dean is taking point" Hotch said reluctantly this wasn't like him to so fully trust someone like Dean but for some reason it gave him some comfort to know that maybe if Dean was right. It wasn't a man that killed his ex-wife. Maybe human beings weren't as bad as he thought, that these people were possessed and forced to do these things, at least some of them.

The agents started for the vehicles, Sam held back to get a word with his brother.

"You really trust these guys to not screw us over when this is all said and done? There FBI, to them we are these psycho killers." Sam said looking at his brother.

"I trust them Sammy, if I didn't we would have been out of here already but we need their help and they need ours. So at this point we have to work together. I don't like it anymore then you do. If they thought we were just psycho killers they wouldn't be on this hunt with us." Dean said looking up at his younger brother.

"I don't like it Dean" Sam frowned his shaggy brown hair covering his eyes a little when he shook his head.

"I don't either but maybe if we can make them believe we may have gained another valuable asset." Dean said looking at his brother pointedly.

"Fine" Sam sighed and headed for one of the Tahoe's.

Dean frowned "Be careful Sammy" he called before turning towards the Impala.

LILILILILI

"Mel?" The older African American woman asked. "Is she in some sort of trouble?" The woman was tall, thin, and wore mostly loose black clothing over her fail frame. Dean estimated she was in her mid to late 70s.

"We're not sure ma'am" Hotchner said quietly. "There have been several deaths of the girls at her school. We stumbled across a video. It shows Mel being tormented by her classmates."

"Mel is just a disturbed little girl, she couldn't make her classmates heads explode." The woman went on.

"Ms. Gunther is it?" Dean said putting on his charming smile. "We have to explore every avenue here. The girls in the video that were tormenting Mel, some of those girls are dead and there could be more here by the looks of the video. All we are asking is to talk to Mel and look around her room."

"Mel isn't here. She's at school."Ms. Gunther said putting her hands over her chest. "and as far as her room goes, get a warrant"

LILILILILI

Sam sat in the bleachers next to Spencer. He didn't know why but he felt connected to Spencer in ways he wasn't quite sure he could explain.

"You were pre-law" Spencer said not even looking up from picking his fingers.

"Yeah" Sam said staring straight ahead.

"You had amazing grades."

"Yeah" Sam said waiting for the inevitable question.

"Why..." Spencer started.

"Because people I love died, they died because I ran away. I didn't try to stop it. They died because I gave up what I'm good at. People die in our wake, friends, family. We've lost our mom, dad, Bobby, Charlie, and Kevin. We lost them to a war that is going on under your noses. Dean has died, he went to hell, he tortured souls and then was saved by an Angel. The one you met Cas. He spent a year in purgatory. He won't talk about that time but I know it was hard on him and I tried to move on with my life but no hunter ever gets out of this life. I died, I got stuck in a pit with Satan and Michael and while I was rescued eventually my soul was left in this pit with them. It was tortured and ripped to shreds and when I finally got it back it nearly killed me. This life we lead isn't easy. Good people die or become monsters and we watch it all unable to do anything about it. That Mark on Dean's arm, it's twisting him. He's angry and doesn't sleep because the Mark of Cain, the father of murder. That is some dark and twisted shit and Dean fights the urges of it every day because he is a good man and a good brother." Sam said venting. He didn't mean to but he felt that he could open up sitting next to Spencer.

Spencer remained quiet listening to the youngest Winchester speak analyzing his speech pattern and the emotion behind it all. He was convinced that these brothers were being honest. He looked over at Sam and nodded. "I know that it took a lot of courage to confide this in me. Your brother and you have been fighting all this for so long. Let us help you."

"There is nothing you can do" Sam said finally looking at Spencer.

"Teach us." Spencer said pleading. "Teach us how to recognize what we are looking at how to recognize the demons and the monsters. We hunt the monsters too maybe not the kind that you hunt but if you can teach us we can help you in this fight." Spencer said getting animated. "We here have all been through our own personal hells not the literal one but we all have our crosses to bare. Let us help you"

"That isn't just my call." Sam said shaking his head.

"I know" Spencer sighed then looked up as the cheerleaders started pouring into the locker rooms.

"Show time" Sam said getting to his feet.

LILILILILILI

"We've been through this entire house and so far nothing." J.J. said exasperated.

"Wait, Dean said they had to be close to the victim for it to work. The girl didn't die in here." Morgan said looking around trying to remember the case file.

"She died outside in the back yard." J.J. said as they headed downstairs. Outside they looked around the yard. There was still blood and brains all over the back yard. The girls family had refused to return to the house. "Did Dean say how close it had to be?"

"Within a few feet" Morgan said guessing really.

"Okay" J.J. moved to the edge of the porch. "She was sitting here doing homework" J.J. looked around.

Morgan stepped off the porch and looked around. "Fenced in yard, 6 foot fence." he said scanning the fence line. "If she threw it over she would have no way of knowing where it was going."

"What if she stood on something?" J.J. asked. She looked down in the bushes and saw a small brown bag. Pulling on some gloves she picked it up and opened it. "Jackpot"

"Dean said to burn it with salt." Morgan said pulling out a few small to go packages of salt. They put it in a small bowl dumped the salt on it and lit it on fire. "One down" Morgan said pulling out his phone and texting Hotch.

LILILILI

"They got one of the hex bags." Hotch said looking at his phone as they walked towards the Impala.

"If I was a scared, pissed off little girl who wanted revenge where would I go?" Rossi asked looking at the others.

"What?" Dean looked confused.

"Well think about it, she's scared, she's pissed off. These girls abused her and humiliated her. She wants' revenge and she has had it one by one. I don't think it's enough for her though." Rossi said.

"Your right, she wants them all to pay." Hotch said nodding. "She would want the whole school to know, to fear her."

"She's going to kill the rest of them at the same time. I saw fliers there is a game tonight." Dean said sliding into the car.

"She would want to watch this. She would want to make this a big spectacle." Rossi said as he and Hotch got in the car. "She's out for blood."

Dean yanked out his phone and dialed Sammy. "Sam" he exclaimed when his brother answered.

"Dean?" Sam said on the other end. Dean could hear the roar of the crowd.

"Sam she's there at the game we are on our way she's going to kill them all" Dean shouted into the phone.

LILILI

"Dean?" Sam shouted into the phone.

"Everything okay?" Spencer asked trying to raises his voice over the crowd.

"No, Dean thinks she's here to kill them all" Sam said

"We have to find her." Spencer said grabbing Sam's arm and pulling him through the crowd towards Emily. A hush fell over the crowd however when a blood curdling scream went through the crowd. Sam whipped his head around there in the middle of the football field stood a girl, she was small dressed in a white dress. Her hair was darker than in the video but Sam recognized her. What really made her stand out was the blood. She looked like she had bathed in it. She was looking down, at the ground her hair whipping in the wind. It was like something straight out of a horror movie.

"Found her" Sam said moving down the bleachers towards the field.

LILILILI

Dean floored it, whipping around the corners until they reached the school pulling up alongside the field Hotch, Rossi, and Dean where out in an instant sprinting for the field. Hotch had notified J.J. and Morgan who came rolling in right behind them. As they approached the field Dean noticed the girl. He saw Sam, Spencer, and Emily making their way towards her. The football team and cheerleaders where off to the side looking scared and confused.

"Hush now child" said a voice over the loud speakers. "Don't say a word Mommy's going to give you the death of them all" the voice said and laughed a twisted laugh. Dean looked around the crowd they were all frozen in place unsure if this was some sort of before the game show. However most were starting to look mortified.

"Mommy?" Dean froze in his tracks. "Her mom's not dead. She's a demon." Dean looked at Sam and Sam looked at Dean. There where to many people around, to many witnesses.

As if reading his mind Hotch ran back to the Tahoe and grabbed a megaphone. "Ladies and Gentleman, I am Agent Aaron Hotchner with the FBI. I need you all to get up and leave the field as quickly as you can. NOW"

The crowd seemed to come to life as panic seemed to set in but another blood curdling scream from the girl on the field really kicked it into high gear. People fled leaving everything behind. At the top of the bleachers stood a tall black haired beauty. Dean sighed as he studied the demon.

She began to clap slowly. "Great performance Dean, see you got yourselves some new friends."

Dean looked at her "Do I know you?" he asked.

"Oh no you don't but I know you, the Winchester brothers. Dean and Sam, Crowley's little pets." She laughed. "I see you met my daughter. She's just so deliciously twisted just like me."

"You did this? Set it all up for her?" Sam demanded.

"Oh yes, she summoned me. A cross roads demon, imagine my surprise when my own daughter wanted to ability to kill those that tormented her. See when I realized who she was, we caught up. She killed that rat bastered of a father of hers for me and now she wanted revenge on those stupid cheerleaders. So I put in a word with Crowley told him my daughter wanted in on the Demon biz and wanted to kill some jocks and cheerleaders. He was all for it, great boss, bit of a family man." she laughed again her black lips blew a kiss towards Dean. "Now the question is what to do about you and your meddling friends. No no no no" she said putting her hand up. The agents guns flew from their hands and landed at her feet. With the other she lifted Sam from his feet and pulled him towards her in mid air. "So delicious" she said when he was inches from her.

"Yeah" Sam said his voice a little strained.

"I like em a little nerdy as long as they are dirty." she said lifting Spencer and pulling him forward. "Mmm total nerdy man candy." she said not even paying attention to Dean now. Mel had moved from the field to come now and stand beside her mother. She was silent now as she watched her mother work.

Dean looked back at the others who were now helplessly watching. He looked at Rossi and mouthed. "Sorry" the Angel blade dropped from his sleeve into his hand he stabbed the child and then her mother in a quick motion. Spencer and Sam dropped to the ground as the lights flickered through the stab wounds and mother and daughter fell to the ground.


	8. Ease into it

Chapter 8

The room was quiet, no one wanted to speak. No one really knew what to say. The team was still processing what they had seen. Dean and Sam where in no rush either. With no more leads on the one killing Angels, Demons, and Hunters they were at a loss for what to do. Spencer sat in the corner reading every book that Sam and Dean had with them about Demons and the Supernatural. He read and re read their fathers journal all the while remaining silent. Emily and J.J. sat on one of the beds neither one had looked at Dean since he had stabbed the two demons. Morgan, Rossi, and Hotchner had taken care of the bodies, making up some story that seemed plausible but there was still no logical way to explain how the girl's heads had exploded. After two hours of nothing but hearing Spencer turn pages in the books Sam got up and paced.

"Are you going to arrest us?" he finally blurted out.

"No" Hotchner said looking up at him.

"So you believe us?" Sam demanded.

"Yes" Hotchner sighed after a minute.

"Am I going to get more than a one word answer?"

"Probably" Rossi chuckled.

"How do you guys do this all the time?" J.J. finally asked.

"How do you do your job every day?" Sam asked.

"Some days I wonder that myself" J.J. sighed.

"You've seen our world first hand. There is someone out there killing Angels and Demons and now hunters. Unless we stop this person soon we are going to have a full scale war on our hands." Dean said looking at each agent. "So whatever FBI profiling voodoo you got we could use some of it."

"You want us to continue to help you find this... whatever it is? I thought it was to dangerous for us." Emily spoke up.

"Because you're not trained for this." Dean responded.

"I can't give you the entire team. Not when we have run out of leads. If we are going to help you I am going to have to make it an official investigation. Which means you can have two of us." Hotchner said looking at his team.

"I volunteer, I want to learn more about this and I am a quick study." Spencer said.

"If the kid goes, I go too. I have to make sure no werewolves or whatever eats you." Morgan smiled.

"I would like to go with them too." Rossi spoke up much too every one's surprise.

"Okay, three it is then. You will all have to take vacation time for this." Hotch told them. "We will run the legitimate side of the investigation. However having you guys work the other end gets us in where we can't go under legal means."

"Alright, lets head back to the bunker give you guys a crash course and then we will get hunting." Dean said clapping his hands together.

"Dean the bunker?" Sam protested.

"In order though to protect our anonymity and what not were going to have to blind fold you." Dean back peddled. "You understand right?"

The agents looked at one another and sighed. "Yeah we understand grudgingly but we understand." Morgan said.

LILILILILILI

Sam drove the Agent's vehicle while Dean had the agents in his Impala blindfolded. They drove through the day to reach the bunker. Once there they led them inside and removed the blindfolds.

Dean and Sam watched in anticipation as each Agent registered where they were. They looked around them in wonder. The front room was huge book cases along the walls with a large table in the middle.

"Are we..." Spencer started.

"Underground?" Sam finished, "Yeah this is..."

"The men of letters bunker, I remember reading about it. You guys have everything supernatural here" Spencer said walking towards the bookshelf.

"Yeah and maybe you can read later but right now we need to give you a crash course in hunting." Dean said trying to redirect Spencer as he picked up a book and started reading.

"I think you lost him kid" Rossi laughed.

"Yeah I figured that might happen." Dean sighed. "Come on I will give you guys the tour. Sammy grab their stuff out of the car."

"Will do" Sam said and disappeared up the stairs.

"So here we have the guest rooms, one for each of you the beds are surprisingly comfortable. Kitchen is through there, bathroom down on your left." Dean said pointing out all the necessities. "Look I'm going to ask you not to go poking around. There are a lot of magical items and stuff here and I would rather not have any more wicked witches or ghosts or whatever popping up." he looked at the others who looked confused. "I'll explain later. Anyway, follow me." As he led them through the bunker he pointed things out until they reached the dungeon. "So, let's start with Demon 101. He said opening the bookcase that led to the inner room. This bunker is warded; demons, angels, nothing and no one can find it. It was built by a group called The Men of Letters. Think of it as The Watchers in Buffy. They gathered supernatural Intel, hid magical items, ect, ect. These guys had bunkers all over the world until they were massacred by a Knight of hell known as Abaddon . Knights of hell aren't easy to kill. Which brings us to this " Dean said holding his arm out to show the Mark. You are familiar with the story of Cain and Able?" He looked at the Agents; it seemed Spencer had found his way down there with them.

"Cain killed his little brother Able out of jealousy." Rossi said keeping it short and sweet.

"Not exactly, the real story is Lucifer tried to corrupt Abel to turn him into his "pet." In order to stop this, Cain made a deal so that Abel's soul would go to Heaven and in exchange Cain's would go to Hell. Lucifer agreed on the condition that Cain kill Abel. Cain did with the First Blade and became a demon and the first Knight of Hell. It fuels the first blade. The first blade is the only thing that can kill a knight of hell. The mark won't let me die. It also won't give me any peace." Dean sighed frustrated. "Anyway Demon's are a bunch of assholes. They have cross roads demons summon one of those you can have anything you want at the price of your soul of yeah and you only get 10 years to enjoy it before they come after that soul of yours." Dean frowned. "I got even less time because well Hell hates me." Dean pointed down, "This is called a devils trap. Once a demon is in it they cannot get out, our fine chair over there is where we kept the king of hell for quite some time. We ended up letting him go which was very stupid on our part but you know. So ways to kill a demon," Dean walked over to the shelf and grabbed an Angel Blade and the knife that had once been Ruby's. "These are magical weapons" he said handing one to Rossi and one to Morgan. "Stab a demon with this and you can bet they will be done for." Dean said then turned to Spencer. "Spencer, as much as I hate to say it I hope you are nerdy enough to know how to do an exorcism."

"Well, yeah. Wait that actually works?" Spencer asked.

"Oh yeah it works. We just sometimes don't have the time or means to perform one but it can be done." Dean said. "Now I assume since you all are agents you have some hand to hand combat training, which will come in handy. I know you all can shoot. So let's move on to Angels. Angels are not all that Angelic. Historically speaking god created Angels, god created us. Eve committed the first sin thanks to Lucifer. Well there are some Angels that are jealous of Gods love for us, Lucifer was one of them. Anyway so Metatron kicked all the Angels out of heaven. Big deal that was the meteor shower you all saw, it was really Angels falling from heaven. Hence the mass disappearances. The Angels needed vessels. Now Angels can only posses those that are willing to let them in. Demons can posses anyone at any time unless they have this symbol." Dean showed them his tattoo on his chest. Right now the Angels are divided into factions. A lot of fighting is going on amongst them. Angels can be trapped using holy oil in a circle and lit on fire. Best way to kill an Angel is to stab it using one of those weapons." Dean told them

"I thought Angels were supposed to be the protectors" Morgan spoke up.

"Yeah some of them think we should be destroyed, some think they should all coexist with us and someone to protect us." Dean shrugged. "Moving on, Vampires only way to kill them is to cut their head off." Dean picked up a machete. "Werewolves and skinwalkers, silver does the trick. Ghosts, ghosts are a little trickier. Ghosts start out as people that stay behind maybe some unfinished business or what have you. They can start out alright, watching over family but over time they become angry. They become warped. Only way to get rid of a ghost is to burn its bones with salt. However sometimes they can be attached to an object then you have to figure out what object and burn that with salt. Salt circles can keep ghosts at bay unless they figure a way to break the circle. We have shot guns that shoot rock salt which will make them hesitate but won't get rid of them permanently and iron hit a ghost with that and it will sting. I could go on but I don't want to overwhelm you on your first day. The thing to remember is while these things may look human they aren't. You cannot hesitate or you will die." he looked at the three agents then at Sam as he walked in.

"I have a case for us, something to ease them in a little." Sam told him.

"Good" Dean nodded and they followed Sam out.

"Haunting an hour's drive from here." he said as they walked into the main room.

"Dean, Sam" Cas said coming down the stairs. He caught site of the Agents and paused. "What are they doing here?"

"Helping us find our killer." Sam said frowning at Cas.

"Oh, I see." Cas said looking them over.

"You've met Cas, he was an archangel." Dean said speaking up and breaking the awkward silence. "Cas this is Agent Derek Morgan, David Rossi, and Spencer Reid."

"A pleasure to meet you" he said curtly. "What have you found out?" he demanded looking at Dean.

"Nothing yet Cas we have no idea who is doing this." Dean replied. "We have nothing to go on this thing is all over the map. We are going to take care of a haunting to ease our FBI friends here into hunting."

"Do you really think this is a good idea Dean? You really trust these Agents?" Cas asked.

"I do, they have proven themselves to us. It's called making friends and allies Cas you should try it sometime." Dean retorted.

"Fine, while you babysit a bunch of FBI Agents I will keep working on the case." Cas said and stormed out of the bunker.

"Not a very friendly fellow is he" Rossi remarked when Cas was gone.

"He takes some getting used to." Dean shrugged.

Rossi's phone rang and he answered it on the second ring. "Rossi" he said.

Dean could barely make out what as being said but he heard Hotchner on the other line.

Rossi paused for a moment, "You have TV down here?"

Dean nodded

"Turn it on"

LILILILILILI

Pigeon Forge, Tennessee

"It was so weird; the guy just stabbed him right in the middle of the mall and walked out like it was nothing. Then the dude just burst into light and the wings dude I thought this was some elaborate show but that guy is really dead." The tall stereotypical hillbilly said. Hotchner tried very hard to listen but the man's English was broken and hard to follow.

"The Winchesters are on their way with the others. This is his first time killing in broad daylight and in public." J.J. said hanging up the phone with Rossi. Hotchner moved away from the witness giving a quick thank you for your time.

"Hope they had enough time to do their training." Hotch said then looked over at the body. "How is he tracking them? Sam said they are walking among us just living their vessels lives or fighting in this war it can't be that easy to track an Angel. We haven't been able to find the hundreds of people missing since the angels fell." Hotchner said walking off with J.J.

"What if we had Garcia try again. Maybe after all this time we can start getting leads. If some of them are living their lives now maybe they came back and people just didn't mention it." J.J. said with a small shrug.

"Perhaps, yeah have Garcia start tracking the missing down as best she can maybe we can condense our list of Targets on the Angels side. What about the demons? Didn't Dean say there was a way to track demons?" Hotch asked.

"I can't remember what he said we can ask them when they get here." J.J. rubbing her right temple where a headache was forming. This was a lot to take in. "As for hunters, they stay off the grid. It's part of their thing. They have to stay off the grid. How the hell could we track people who stay off the grid?"

"What if we profile the hunters, we somewhat know what they are looking for." Emily said coming up to them.

"Or maybe we could just ask the brothers if they can contact the other hunters and give them a heads up?" Hotchner suggested. "You have to think this is a whole subculture they probably have means of getting the word out to other hunters."

"You're probably right" Emily nodded.

LILILILILILI

They arrived two hours later outside a cheap looking motel. Dean spotted the Black Tahoe that was parked outside and pulled in next to it. As they others got out Dean looked around making sure they were not followed. They headed up to the room where they found the rest of the team. Hotch looked up from the table when they walked in. "Good you're here. We have several rooms this one will be for work. I thought it best to work here considering the nature of this case. We of course have something set up at the local PD but this is where the real work will happen." He said looking at the others.

"Alright what do we have?" Dean asked plopping the greasy diner cheese burgers and fries on the table. "Enough here for everyone" he said grabbing beer from another bag and opening it.

Hotchner regarded him for a moment. "You're going to drink while you work?"

"Don't judge man, we all have our vices." He said looking over the papers. "I saw the video that was on the news. Our guy was smart enough to wear a mask but he's defiantly getting more brave or stupid. "Word on the hunter wire is everyone is looking for this asshat." Dean said picking up a still from the video. "Nothing on surveillance?"

"No he either was really lucky or knew where the cameras were." J.J. said grabbing a cheeseburger. "I assume it's the latter. No one is that lucky."

"An Angel killed so publically is going to be a problem. Angels will be descending, no pun intended, to the area to find out who killed their brother. They are going to assume it was another faction." Dean said taking a bite of burger.

"Wonderful" Rossi said sarcastically from behind him eating some French fries.

"What are you bloody idiots doing?"

Dean whipped his head around to stare at Crowley.

"What do you want?" He asked sipping his beer.

"My demons are being killed and you're paling it up with the FBI eating burgers and drinking beer. What in the name of hell are you doing?" Crowley demanded as he moved closer to Dean.

"We are working and eating" Dean shrugged. "I have no problem with your Demons dying, that means less work for us. Hell if this guy was just killing demons I would leave him alone. Or maybe throw him a huge fricken party." Dean said smiling to himself.

"Oh I see how it is, you are more worried about Angels and Hunters then you are about me and my kingdom. After all I have done for you squirrel!" Crowley was shouting now.

Dean leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on the table, he took another bite of his burger then replied. "You still here Crowley? Can't you see we are busy?"

"Moose talk some sense into Squirrel before I..."

"Before you what Crowley, you can't kill him. Neither one of us wants Demon Dean back, he's bad for business remember" Sam said folding his arms over his chest.

"You insufferable, ungrateful..." Crowley disappeared as quickly as he had come.

"Now you see why we ward the places we stay." Sam said. "We can teach you how to do that as well so you can do it in your homes. We also recommend getting a tattoo, doesn't have to be big just to protect you from Demon possession."

"That happen often? The king of hell just pops up?" J.J. asked.

"and what's with the nicknames it's almost like he's..." Rossi started.

"Fond of you" Morgan finished.

"We have a long history with the king of hell. The nicknames come from Rocky and Bullwinkle..." Dean smirked.

"I see." Hotchner looked a little amused.

"Anyway so let's here you're profiler mojo at work here." Dean said waiting.

"J.J you want to start." Hotch nodded.

"Okay he's mission-orientated. What his mission is though we have no idea. He's detailed and meticulous. He plans out these kills, stalks his victims. However he's getting bolder, this is the first kill he's done in public. So he's probably been building up to this. At first he was trying to stay under the radar. His kills left no trace except for carvings on the chest. Maybe he messed up on this one, he's losing control." J.J. pondered.

"It's most likely that this kill was a message. We have also yet to figure out exactly how many he has killed. He took a huge risk killing this Angel in the way he did. Not only could he have been caught. That Angel could have killed him quickly." Spencer added

"He's got to be something more than human. How do you over power and Angel, Demon, or hunter without some sort of special abilities yourself. When we take them on its either sheer luck or trap that we are able to hold them." Sam commented.

"A ruse, some way to lure them to the trap. The demons it would be easy. Summon them and poof in the trap. Angel's not so easy you have to pray to them for one thing. What if he is praying, praying for help and these Angels trapped by their own nature respond and are trapped." Dean said liking where this was going.

"The same could be said for a hunter. Pretended to be in trouble by some supernatural creature and bam hunters there to try and save you and get lured into a trap."

"So he could be human and not supernatural" Morgan said frowning. "So if he's hunting the Angels and Demons that should put him on the hunters side but why hunt the hunters then?"

"Because he's seen a hunter kill someone he loves" Dean said sitting up. "Probably a parent or a child. It's happened before, recently in fact but our guy is okay with us now. Perhaps it has to do with people in his family becoming meat suits or vessels he blames the Angels and Demons but before he could save his family or loved ones hunters came along and killed them and poof no more family and a whole lot of hate. I'm surprised it doesn't happen more often." Dean said, "Which makes me wonder if the hunters that were killed where the ones who did the killing. Do we have all their personal affects. There might be something, hunters always journal about their hunts, it's some weird hunter thing." He said looking at the boxes of evidence.

The others began looking through the boxes. "Ah here we go." Rossi said holding a worn leather journal.

"Here" Spencer said holding out his hand. He took the journal and began reading. The others sat around in uncomfortable silence as he read hoping they were on to something.


	9. Abduction

Dean paced back and forth along the balcony he couldn't sit inside anymore there were to many people just waiting for Spencer to finish reading that journal. He knew that Spencer wouldn't find much hell he had been going over in his own mind that amount of people that had seen or been left behind from hunts. That wasn't anything knew Dean had been thinking about that for some time since he had been hunted down by the son of a monster he had killed.

"Sometimes this line of work sucks" Rossi said coming out to stand beside him.

"Tell me about it" Dean said stopping and leaning against the railing. They were standing outside a dingy motel room on a balcony that connected all the second story rooms. The paint was peeling and all but two letters of the neon sign where out. It was dark out, darker than it should have been but then again half the lights in the parking lot where out.

"You know Dean, it's hard for us to accept this all. It's not that we don't believe you don't misunderstand me. We do believe you but all of this is hard to digest. What you guys do, how you guys work, it's hard for any of us to imagine the life you boys lead." Rossi said glancing sideways at the eldest brother.

"Is it really so different than what you do?" Dean asked turning to face Rossi, he leaned on the rail and folded his arms a crossed his chest. "We crisscross the country hunting monsters and taking them down. So we drive, you guys fly all over hunting down the monsters and bringing them to justice. We just hunt different monsters though admittedly some of them are probably a mixture of both our monsters" Dean said shrugging. "We aren't so different Agent Rossi. We do research and we think through our strategies, we work as a team my brother and I. Our world may be filled with the supernatural but we aren't so different."

Rossi nodded for a moment considering his words carefully. "You have a point, the difference is though is I represent the law and you break it."

"Well if you want to be technical yes, but what would you have us do? There is no supernatural police. There is no X-Files, no Scully or Mulder. Just honest people hunting down the things that have destroyed their lives. We do this so that others can live in blissful ignorance. Our experience is that most people, most normal people can't handle the supernatural and what it entails. So yes, I admit- I break the law. I break the law to protect good innocent people. I break the law so that I can get those monsters under the bed and the things that go bump in the night and if the law comes around and decides that I need to pay up while then so be it but locking me up doesn't save little Johnny and his mommy from the vampires and skin walkers."

Rossi nodded, "You're okay Dean" he said patting him on the back and turning to go back inside.

"Hi" Sam said with a half smile to Rossi as he passed him in the doorway. "Spencer's almost done but I really don't think he's going to find us a lead." he said when Rossi was back inside.

"I agree, what are we missing Sammy?" Dean asked turning back to face the parking lot.

"The Angel's, they were found going about their normal lives but it hadn't been reported to the authorities that they were back." Sammy said thinking out loud. "The hunters, they were working a case, if you know what you are looking for tracking a Hunter wouldn't be hard we go where the activity is."

Dean looked at Sam and grinned he pushed off the rail and went back inside, "Hey Hotch can you get a hold of your tech lady?" Dean asked.

"Sure" Hotch said pulling out his phone and looking a little suspicious. He punched in Garcia's number and she answered on the third ring. "Hold on Garcia" He put it on speaker and set it on the table in front of Dean.

"Hi Ms. Garcia this is Dean Winchester" he said glancing at his brother who was right behind him.

"Hello Mr. Winchester" She said a little panic came through in her voice.

"Easy Momma he's a good guy" Morgan said reassuring her.

"Right, um what can I do for you Mr. Winchester?" she asked.

"First call me Dean my dad was Mr. Winchester. Second I need you to do your tech thing for me." He said sitting in a chair. The others crowded around to listen except for Spencer who was almost finished with the journal.

"Okay Dean fire away" She sounded more confident now.

"Alright so let's start with our Angel's here can you run the names of everyone who worked the missing person's cases for them and see if any match?" He asked.

"I should be able to" he could hear the keyboard going a mile a minute in the background. "Okay I have three matching names" she said.

"Now the demon that was killed what was his name... Mario something" He said

"Right Mario Buchelli, he was reported missing, then he returned but he went from super awesome pillar of the community to a really bad guy when he came back. He has a long rap sheet and was being investigated by the FBI" Garcia said looking at the screen in front of her. "Oh, two of the agents match on the missing person's case." she said her voice getting high.

"Are both agents still with the FBI?" he asked.

"No, one retired the other was fired 4 weeks ago for trying to strangle a suspect." She replied.

"Send that one's information to Hotch." Dean said, "Thanks ma'am appreciate your help you may have just solved this case."

"Oh, um you're welcome" she said a little breathy.

Hotch pulled out his tablet and turned it on. He opened the email from Garcia and passed it to Dean. "What made you think he's FBI? Why didn't you say anything to me about it?"

"Honestly it's the only way I could think that they would be able to track all these people that were missing. Sorry for not telling you we are still working on this trust issue between us. You guys are FBI and well I didn't want you to shoot down the idea." Dean said looking over the file. "Says here he was top of his academy class, both parents were killed when he was 7 by... looks here like home invasion. Oh, damn" Dean showed the tablet to Sam.

"Those are werewolf bites. Says here they were camping and attacked the family made it out alive with minor injuries some bites but they couldn't identify it. Kid was the only one not bit. The family was killed one month later by a home invasion... Says here they were covered in someone else blood... Sounds like a hunter got them after they changed and made their first kill." Sam said reading the file.

"This is our guy" Dean said looking at Hotch. "George Jaeger"

"Are you sure?" Hotch asked.

"You said Jaeger?" Spencer asked setting the journal down. "That family is mentioned, in the journal, they assisted on a case for a hunter named Bobby. We should probably find this other hunter."

"That's not going to be a problem" Dean said looking down.

"He could be our unsubs next target" Spencer insisted

"No he's not" Dean said turning away.

"How can you..." Spencer started.

"Because Bobby is dead" Sam said looking over at his brother. "He was killed a few years ago, he was like a father to us"

"Oh, I'm sorry" Spencer said looking down.

LILILILI

He didn't know how long he stood there. It wasn't like he was watching the time. He had known he was being followed and now he knew for sure that damn Impala was parked outside another motel room. It had to be hunters, there was no other explanation. Sitting there watching that car waiting for them to come out. He had no way of knowing which room they where in. He saw someone come out stand braced against the rail he knew right away that he was a hunter. His short cropped hair, jeans, and utility jacket gave him away. He moved to strike to capture him but another man walked outside. They were talking and there was something off about this man, he conveyed wisdom and understanding. They spoke for a few moments but he couldn't hear what they were saying. Minutes later the older man walked back inside and a younger man walked out. This man was also a hunter, there was just some way he could feel it deep in his bones. As he moved closer waiting for the right moment they turned and went back inside. Cursing under his breath he was content to wait it out.

LILILILILI

"Come on Dean" Hotch said gently directing him towards the door. "Why don't we go get some food for everyone, we have a lot of information to sift through" He said trying to give the eldest brother an out.

Dean nodded, "Okay"

"We'll be back guys" Hotch closed the door behind them.

"Let's take baby" Dean said walking down the stairs.

"You named your car baby?" Hotch asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well yeah, she is my baby" Dean gave a smile and a wink as they got in the car. He fired up the engine and backed her out of the spot. "Thanks for getting me out of there man, I'm not the one that's good with the research that's Sammy all the way."

"I understand, you two have a good team going." Hotch watched the road as they drove through town.

"Yeah most of the time" Dean nodded.

"You guys are brothers, brothers fight" Hotch respond catching the meaning.

"I suppose..."

"Don't move" A voice said behind them cocking a weapon. Dean could see out of the corner of his eye that there was a gun pointed at Hotch's head. The man produced a syringe and injected it into Hotch's neck. Hotch's head went forward Dean could still see he was breathing but unconscious.

"Who are you?" Dean demanded.

"You damn hunters" the man said with the gun pointed at Dean. "Pull over" he demanded.

"Not till you tell me who you are" Dean watched him in the rearview.

"Your end" the man said moving quickly and injecting Dean in the neck. The last thought he registered was 'we are going to crash' his eyes closed and he was out.

LILILILI

Author's note:

Thanks for the reviews keep them up let me know if you have suggestions for where the story should go I know this is a shorter chapter and with a cliff hanger but it will be worth it


	10. Missing

Short little chapter with a surprise twist….

Chapter 10

"They should have been back awhile ago" J.J. said pacing the small room.

"Garcia said she can't get a trace on either of them their phones are either dead or off" Morgan told them as he hung up the phone.

"Generally that's not a good thing" Sam got to his feet. "They were just heading out to get food from that diner down the road, I say we follow the route they would have taken and go from there"

"Just what I was going to suggest" Spencer nodded.

"Alright, Morgan, Prentiss, and J.J. stay here in case they return. Sam, Spencer, and I will try and retrace their footsteps" Rossi said grabbing the keys for the Tahoe. "Constant contact" he looked around worry was etched on everyone's face. This was not like Hotchner to go off the grid like this.

The three piled into the Tahoe and started down the road towards the diner. It was only a few moments when Sam shouted for them to stop. Rossi pulled the vehicle in behind Dean's car. The three of them got out of the vehicle slowly pulling their guns from their hip as they approached the vehicle. It was still running and looked as if it had crashed into the ditch. Sam was the first to reach the drivers side door. Looking inside he saw blood on the steering wheel on the floor near the gas pedal he saw Hotchner and Dean's phones the screens looked smashed. "Guys" Sam said looking up to see Rossi on the other side of the vehicle.

"I have to call the locals, maybe there was an accident and their phones were damaged." Rossi said trying to sound hopeful. They knew that the longer they stood there the chances of finding Hotchner and Dean alive where growing slimmer and slimmer.

"What if the person we've been looking for, found us?" Spencer said voicing what they were all thinking.

"Then we have bigger problems than just a dead agent. My brother can't die, the mark won't let him. The last time someone tried to kill him he turned into a demon, and you don't want my brother to be a demon again no one will be safe."

"How did you cure him originally I mean he's not a demon anymore." Rossi said cautiously.

"We had to lock him in the dungeon and inject him with purified human blood. He almost killed me with an ax if it hadn't been for Cas he would have succeeded." Sam locked eye with Rossi.

"Then we have to find them and fast." Spencer came around the front of the car and stood beside Sam. "Not just for Hotchner's sake but so that Dean doesn't become a demon."

LILILILI

"Dean" Hotch whispered, "Dean Wake up" Hotch struggled against the ropes around his wrists. Glancing around him he noted that they were in some sort of warehouse. Old rousted equipment lay discarded on the floor. The paint was peeling from the walls and what little light there was shone from a small lamp in the corner. He and Dean where suspended with their hands tied above their heads. Hotchner's toes barely touched the ground and his shoulders where screaming at him from the weight of his body.

Dean groaned the first thing he registered was the pain and tingling in his arms. It almost felt like they had fallen asleep. He tried to move them only to discover his arms bound. It took him another moment for comprehension to dawn on him and his memory's to come flooding back. His eyes snapped open and locked with Hotchner's.

"About time you woke up" Hotch snapped.

"Well I'm sorry, I was drugged after you make sense I would wake up after you" Dean growled. "Where are we and where is our new friend?" Dean asked trying to look around. He struggled against the rope trying to turn himself; his toes barely skimmed the ground.

"No idea, I haven't been awake long but I haven't seen him" Hotch said watching Dean.

"Well I for one am not going to wait around for our friend to come back" Dean frowned looking up at the knots in the rope. It was relatively simple knots, the rope was frayed as if it where old and had been used several times and upon closer inspection he could see what looked like old dried blood. He tried to reach for the knots but his fingers where damn near useless, there was no telling how long they had been out. "I can't make my arms work" Dean grunted in frustration.

"Neither can I, I hope the team finds us and soon." Hotch's eyes flicked about the room there was nothing in reach of hands or feet that they could use to cut the ties.

"So I guess we just hang out and wait to either be killed or rescued, well in your case killed... Me I'll come back and be all Demon Dean again, that's not something I am looking forward to." Dean sighed watching Hotch.

"I can't die, my son... he would lose both his parents so I can't die" Hotch's voice cracked a little.

"I didn't know you had a kid" Dean's voice fell a little as he watched Hotch try to keep a leash on his emotions.

"Yeah his names Jack, he's a good kid but losing his mother has been hard on him." Hotch looked up when he heard footsteps.

"You are not a hunter, at least not the kind I hunt" said a voice stepping out of the shadows.

Dean was surprised; he really hadn't expected him to look like a regular guy. He was tall and skinny his face looked sunken and he was perspiring quite a bit.

"You must be George Jaeger, I'm Dean Winchester this here is, what was it Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner with the FBI" Dean said almost proud of himself for remembering.

George sighed, "The BAU, you and your elite team of profilers" he said mockingly using quotations around elite. "Now where are you? I don't go after innocent's Agent Hotchner but then again you're not so innocent are you?" he said stepping closer.

"I don't kill innocent people, I kill in self defense and the defense of others" Hotchner retorted.

"That's the line they teach you to use. Tell the public this and you can get away with murder!" George spat.

"Look George, my brother will be looking for me. HIs team will be looking for us. You won't get away with this." Dean insisted.

"Oh but I will this place is heavily warded, my abilities make this place all but invisible. They won't find you in time; they will just find your corpses."

"So let me get this straight, you have powers. You've been killing Angels and Demons and Hunters. Now I understand the hunters who killed your parents but why me and my brother we never did anything to you."

"You hunters" George started getting more and more angry, "Rip the lives of innocent people apart in the name of protecting them! You think you are better then everyone because YOU know how to hunt the supernatural. Anyone can hunt the supernatural Dean Winchester. You aren't special Dean."

"That is where you are wrong, Georgie. You see my brother and I have been in hell a few times. I have tortured souls and been to purgatory. I have died several times but I don't stay dead. No death and I are friends, well as close as you can be with death. I can't die." Dean laughed.

"You will die here Dean I don't care about your past you will die and my name is not Georgie."

Dean threw his head back and laughed. "Go ahead try to kill me but I will come back and when I come back I will hunt you to the ends of the Earth because I will no longer be this human, I will be a knight of hell. You can't kill a knight of hell."

"You lie"

"George" a female voice called out.

"Leana not now"

"George, he's right. You can't kill him." Leans said coming into view. "No one wants Demon Dean back in business."

Dean watched the woman walk across the floor. A flicker of recognition crossed his face. "Kali, you've changed your appearance but I recognize those eyes."

"Nice to see you again Dean, so the rumors are true. You carry The Mark of Cain." Kali said changing her appearance back to the one that Dean had last seen her as right in front of their eyes.

"So you're behind this" Dean said watching her.

"A little push was all it took." She grinned.

"Excuse me who is this?" Hotch interrupted.

"The Hindu Goddess Kali, the creator and destroyer of the universe. Last time I saw you we were staring down the apocalypse and you were trying to kill us. We got you outside after Gabriel told us too."

"Loki was a good man, he saved me that day, tell me is he really dead?" Kali asked looking at Dean she seemed to almost be pleading with him to tell her it wasn't so.

"He is I'm sorry." Dean frowned, he was of the opinion that Gabe would pop back up and tell them he had just been laying low for awhile.

"Jen what's going on you know this man? How did you... what are you?" George fumbled with what he was trying to say.

"I am Kali, the Hindu goddess. I am one of very few deities left thanks to Lucifer. I am the creator and destroyer of the universe. All things start and end with me."

"So you got yourself a pet and decided to go after the Angels and Demons but I am guessing the hunters where his idea and to appease him you agreed. I am assuming you hid your real self from him and let him think he was doing all the killing at least the magical ones he did the butchering ones because he doesn't have magical powers. So when he couldn't use them he butchered those people. You probably fed him some line about why it didn't work and so you promised him he could try again and here we are. You can't kill me Kali, you owe me."

"I owe you nothing Dean Winchester!" Kali spat.

"Kali" Sam said stopping short

"Look who has came to join the party!" Kali laughed. "I guess you where right Dean, they were looking for you and here they are. Come on out, come come" Kali held a hand out and pulled the others from the shadows through the air. She looked at each one of them sizing them up as they hung in mid air. "Welcome, welcome, let's play a game" Kali grinned.


	11. Your own personal Hell

Hello all so here is the next chapter please review let me know what you think.

LILILILI

Chapter 11

Kali watched them all as they hung in the air. "You see Dean I wasn't betting on your friends here, but that's alright the more the merrier. Since that day with Lucifer and you and your brother reigning hell down on us, literally I might add- I have been thinking, what better way to get back at the men who destroyed my reign then to lure them into a trap and then crush them body and soul." She looked at the BAU team and frowned. You all had the misfortune of being with them. So now you get to play too"

"Kali we're the ones you want let them go" Sam said trying to get her attention. "Torture us all you want but they did nothing to you."

"Touching sentiment Sam, but your know me. I want to watch the whole world burn." Kali pushed her hands out, the brothers and BAU team slammed back against the wall knocking them out.

LILILILI

Hotch was confused, he hated being confused. He couldn't remember what happened or how he had ended up on the cold hard ground. His head hurt and his body felt stiff and sore.

"Daddy!" he heard a yell and not just any yell. Hotch's eyes snapped open, it was dark and his eyes wouldn't focus.

"Aaron!" he heard called, this time a voice that chilled him to the bone. There was no way that voice could be calling him not now, not ever because she was dead, Haley was dead.

Hotch struggled to his feet he felt sluggish and heavy as he tried to push himself up.

"Daddy Help me!" Jack's voice called to him.

"Aaron!" Haley's voice ripped through him like a knife, he couldn't save her.

"Haley, Jack I'm coming" He said pushing himself harder just as he started to think he was getting closer the direction of the voice would change.

LILILILI

Sam started awake, the heat flicked at his skin, his body felt heavy and sweat poured from every inch of him. This wasn't right, this couldn't be.

"Hello Sammy, did you miss me?" Lucifer's voice punctuated the eerie silence and Sam knew exactly where he was. He was back in the cage, trapped with Lucifer and Michael/ Adam. Sam got to his feet; he was ready for a fight. He wouldn't let them have their way with him this time.

"Come now Sam is that how you welcome an old friend" Lucifer asked taking in Sam's posture. "We've missed you so dearly, now we can all be friends again.

"Right, no thanks I'd rather just pummel you" Sam snapped.

"Suit yourself" Michael said standing beside Lucifer.

Sam lunged for Lucifer...

LILILILILI

Rossi pushed himself up, the ground felt soggy and the smell of decay mixed with dirt assaulted his senses. Opening his eyes he frowned, the sight before him couldn't be right. Sgt. Harris Scott was coming towards him. "Rossi man let's go!" he said urging him to get up, trying to pull him up and along. Gun fire rang out and Harris tripped they both smashed into the ground barley missing the bullets that flew over head.

"This isn't right I shouldn't be here" Rossi said pulling his arm away from Sgt. Scott.

"None of us should be Rossi but here we are." Scott said and urged him forward. "Come on we have to move"

A mortar shell went off spraying them with dirt and debris.

LILILILILI

Spencer woke slowly opening his eyes, he felt stiff and sore. He frowned as he looked around because it didn't make sense to him. Getting to his feet he walked towards the mirror on the wall. The place looked familiar but he couldn't quiet place it. Approaching the mirror he looked to his right, his mother sat there talking away to another resident. He must have come to visit here and dozed off in the chair... Spencer caught sight of himself and froze, it didn't make sense, why was he here. He was supposed to be on a case.

Spencer made his way towards the door. He had to get back; he had to get back to the team.

"Spencer where do you think you're going?"

"I need to get back to my team May" Spencer said to the orderly.

"Now Spencer, we've talked about this. You are not an FBI Agent."

"Oh course I am" Spencer said feeling his pockets for his badge.

"Spencer dear, remember it's all in your head."

"No I am an FBI Agent and I have to get back to the BAU we have a major case going on." Spencer said side stepping May and reaching the exit. A second orderly grabbed Spencer and put him a bear hug.

Spencer kicked and shouted, "Put me down I'm not crazy!"

"It's okay Spencer we have you" May said softly as they dragged him to a room, there where restraints already on the bed. Spencer redoubled his efforts to get away but no matter how hard he fought they held him down. After applying the restraints they left the room. Spencer fought against them screaming "I'm Not Crazy" over and over.

LILILILILI

Dean looked around; it was odd because there was nothing. It was dark and he was surrounded by nothing but grey mist.

"Hello" Dean called out

He wasn't sure but he didn't think there was really a floor at least it didn't look like it. He felt weightless but there was defiantly something hard beneath his boots.

"It's odd" A voice said all around him.

"Yeah what's odd?" Dean asked looking around him ready for a fight.

"You're mind; see I have put the others into a place in their mind that is their own personal hell. For Rossi it was back to Vietnam, for Hotchner- being unable to get to his wife and son and having to hear their agony filled screams for help- For Spencer- well his mother is crazy and he fears he will end up just like her. For your brother well Lucifer and Michael have their play toy back. You however, you I can't read you have the Mark Dean and that means I can't kill you. I have no choice really but to leave you here in a sort of Limbo."

"Let us go Kali" Dean called.

"Not a chance"

LILILILILILI

Morgan was getting fed up with waiting, pacing back and forth a crossed the room he tried Rossi's cell one more time. "Nothing" he said when the voicemail picked up. "We have to go find them."

"Agreed, I'll have Garcia track their..." J.J was cut off by a loud banging at the door.

Prentiss was the closest; upholstering her gun she approached the door. She glanced over Morgan and J.J. had theirs in their hands as well. Emily opened the door

"Those won't be necessary" Castiel said stepping through the door in his usual brown trench coat. "You're team and the Winchester's are in grave danger and we must act quickly or they will all be dead."

"You're that Angel dude" Morgan said holstering his gun, "what's going on?"

"I don't know why I didn't see it before she kept herself pretty well hidden from everyone. However the magic she is weaving is drawing a lot of attention." Cas reached in his trench coat and withdrew a bow and quiver of arrows, "This is a weapon of Artemis. It is one of the few things that can kill a deity."

"A deity, you mean a god? We are hunting a god?" Morgan said skeptical.

"Not just any god, Kali."

"Wait we are hunting the Hindu god of creation and destruction" Emily asked confused.

"Yes, she is seeking revenge on the Winchester's, you and your team where just extra." Cas said watching the FBI Agents.

"Wonderful" J.J. sighed, 'What do we have to do?"


	12. Artimis

Hello ladies and gents, here is the next installment, I know it's awhile between posts of chapters and I apologies. Between working, children, and a husband I don't get a lot of time to write. On top of the fact I start getting other ideas for new stories and start jotting them down and then I end up working on those. I'm a mess I know but I have two other stories in the works on top of the other one I am working on. I promise however to not start putting the others up until this one and Bump in the Night are done. This story is almost over, I have thought of a sequel but that just isn't in the works right now. The next two are cross over's with Supernatural and X-files and one crossover with Buffy the Vampire Slayer. As always reviews are muchly appreciated! Please let me know what you love and hate about the story.

Chapter 12

"So let me get this straight" Morgan started staring at Cas. "You want one of us to shoot a bow at a god."

"Correct" Cas said watching the agent.

"But that person has to be worthy of using the bow or it won't work." Morgan went on ignoring him.

"Yes" Cas confirmed.

"And the person that fires the bow should be female."

"Also correct"

J.J. had watched the exchange with a smirk on her face. Morgan didn't like feeling useless and at the moment he felt useless because he couldn't use the bow to save their team mates and the Winchesters. That meant either she or Emily would be the one to save the day.

"And why can't we just shoot her with a gun?" Morgan was asking for the 20th time.

"As I told you before, a gun would not kill a god; we need the weapon of a god to kill a god. We have a weapon of a god now we just need someone to kill the god in question."

J.J. was impressed with the Angels patients. She knew her own was wearing thin with Morgan going around and around in circles on this.

"Okay so it has to be me or J.J. how hard could it be?" Emily picked the bow up and attempted to pull back on the string. She pulled harder and nothing happened. Frowning she held the bow out to J.J.

J.J. looked it over hesitant to touch it. If it didn't work for her they were stuck. She looked at the other three, they were watching eagerly. J.J. extended her hand and took the bow. A rush went through her and it felt right in her hand. She placed her other hand on the string and an arrow appeared. The others gasped in surprise as J.J. pulled back and let the arrow fly right into the wall. It took her a moment to register what she had just done. She looked up at the others and smiled. "Let us go kill a god" she said with a large smile on her face.

LILILILILI

"Kali" Dean called into the void. She thought she couldn't torture him but she was wrong. Alone in the void Dean's mind raced. There were plenty of things in his mind alone that tormented him. Usually he could squash it back into the back of his mind but here, alone, with nothing to distract him his thoughts where the only company he had. "Kali!" he yelled again. "Sam!" he called after a few minutes. "Rossi?... Hotch?... Spencer?" he called their names hoping they would hear him, hoping they would save him from the pain inside.

LILILILI

Hotchner was trapped, he could hear their voices he would move toward them, they would get closer and louder but then they would move again. Try as he might he couldn't find his ex-wife and child. Looking down, tears streaked down his face hot. They felt like acid burning his skin. Suddenly his suit jacket was too hot for him but try as he might he couldn't get enough strength to take it off. Aaron Hotchner faced down fear and death almost every day but today he was terrified that he would never make it to them that Haley and Jack were being tortured and he couldn't reach them.

He glanced around taking everything in for the first time. As an FBI agent he should have done that, why hadn't he done that before? Aaron's mind started to clear a little he could still hear Jack and Haley but the voices where off. He was surrounded by walls but everything was out of focus. Darkness hung like a curtain around him and it didn't make sense.

Hotch tried to take a step but it felt like he was wading in thick mud. Each action and movement took so much more energy than it should have. Hotch frowned the fog around his brain was lifting and he seemed to be able to focus just a little bit. Haley was dead; he knew that so why when he heard her voice did he seem to forget that. Jack, he was safe, he was at home Aaron had called him not to long ago. Yet Jack's screams could be heard yet they weren't Jack. He knew Jack's voice. Aaron tried to shake his head the movement was slow and jerky. "This isn't real" Hotch said softly. He tried to move again, "This isn't real" he said a little louder. "This isn't real!" He yelled.

LILILILILILILI

Spencer thrashed around on the bed pulling at the restraints. He didn't understand it, he wasn't crazy. Spencer was smart; he was an FBI Agent so why did they not believe him? Why was he strapped to the bed, unless it was all in his mind. Had he created this delusional fantasy world as an FBI agent and now he was finally lucid? Was he living in his own world? He didn't think so, he was sure that he would remember going crazy. It couldn't be a delusion, perhaps this was the delusion. He couldn't remember how he had gotten here. None of this was making sense at all. He was crazy... he knew that the chances where high that he could turn out just like her, like his mother and it seemed that now it was true. Spencer stopped thrashing, he felt the will to fight leaving him. There was no use there was no way to fight what was happening, his mother had tried to fight it and lost.

LILILILILILILI

Rossi looked around the war zone and couldn't quiet wrap his head around what was going on. It looked real, it felt real but he knew for a fact it wasn't real. It took him a moment to realize what was happening. Kali... Rossi closed his eyes tuning out the noises around him; he listened instead to the sound of his own heart beat drumming in his ears. 'Slow deep breaths' he said to himself trying to quell the anxiety that was brought on by being back in this environment. She was a god at least that is what she said. Dean seemed to know her from their past travels had even tried to bargain with her to spare him and the other agents. She had constructed this fantasy world to torture Rossi. That meant that the others were probably in their own living hell since they were not here with him. He had to do something to break free of this hold and rescue the others. He had to get to Dean first; Dean would probably know how to kill the god, could you even kill a god he wondered. Yes Dean first then the others. Rossi tried to concentrate tried to break free of the hold that Kali had on his mind.

"Bravo David" Kali breathed in his ear, "I've never met a man who was as strong of mind as you."

Rossi's eyes snapped open and he was back in the warehouse. He was suspended in the air; he would have guessed about three feet off the ground; his arms and legs stretched out between two poles. His clothing had been stripped and his body was starting to ache from its own weight and gravity pulling it down. He was at a slight angle so that he was more so looking down at the ground.

"Then again I never let them live long enough to show me that they are" she stood beneath him and let her hand reach out and caress his stomach slowly letting her finger tips take in the feel of his skin. She touched him the way you would touch a lover. "Alas, you can't help them." she purred "But you can help me"

"Go to hell" Rossi growled.

Kali stepped back and glared at him "Suit yourself" she said stalking away to the shadows.

Rossi looked over at the bonds, and then over at the others, they too were stripped and suspended off the ground. Spencer and Hotch looked untouched in the sense that there was no new damage to their bodies but even from here Rossi could make out the scars on Hotch's body where he had a run in with a sadistic serial killer. Dean on the other hand looked like he had been worked over. There was fresh blood dripping from cuts along his chest, stomach, arms and legs. Kali had been hurting him while the rest of them where in their own worlds. Dean was the target of her aggression. Dean's head fell forward and he could barely make out his face under all the blood. Rossi struggled at the ropes that held him to no avail.

LILILILILILILI

Angel's drove... J.J. wasn't sure what to make of that but in the back seat of the Tahoe she watched as Cas drove. She found it odd to be holding The Bow of Artemis, more so that it felt right in her hand. "Where exactly are we going?" she asked.

"To find the others" Cas said not taking his eyes from the road.

"Right but where are they do you know?" J.J. asked.

"Yes" Cas replied.

Realizing that she wasn't going to get much out of the Angel she sat back and bit her lip. She was nervous, what if she missed? What if she wasn't good enough to kill a god? Her whole belief system had been dismantled by this case. There were Angel's, god was real, but there were demons, and other gods. Now when she looked at an unsub part of her would wonder is this person possessed, were these deeds done by a supernatural being? They road in silence J.J peered out the window watching as the town passed by and faded into trees. She had no idea where they were going or how this being knew where they were.

The car turned off on to a dirt road and J.J. straightened up in her seat as Cas cut the lights. Finally they came to a stop and quietly exited the vehicle.

"You will need a vantage point" Cas said to her then pointed to a ladder on the side of a rundown wear house.

"Right" she nodded

"I will accompany you, you two should remain here" Cas told Morgan and Prentiss.

"Come on man our people are in there" Morgan said a little distressed.

"You will remain here" Cas said again then ushered J.J. forward.

Morgan sighed and leaned against the car as he watched them go. "This is bull shit"

"I know Morgan but J.J. has this." Emily said not liking it one bit.

"Well I guess we will see" Morgan pushed off the car as something darted behind Emily. "What was..." he started to say as he was tackled from the side. Morgan hit the ground hard on his right side. His attacker flipped off of him and came up ready to fight. Morgan quickly got to his feet and went for the gun on his hip only to find it was missing his attacker lunged but Morgan was ready this time side stepping he let his attackers momentum throw him off balance and land face first in the dirt. Morgan put a knee in the man's back Emily knelt and helped Morgan cuff the man. They rolled him over, "You must be George." Morgan said hauling the man to his feet. "Where are our people?"

"You'll never get to them she's too powerful, she is my goddess, I am her servant, I never realized a god could love me but now I do as she asks and you will never save your friends."

LILILILILILILI

J.J. and Cas finished climbing to the top of the building; she unslung the bow from her back and moved towards the raised part of the roof that held windows. Peering down she had to bite back a cry at the scene below. They were naked, all four of them had been stripped Dean looked like he had been put through a meat grinder. They looked like they were sleeping suspended above the ground that was all of them except Rossi, he was moving and fighting against his bonds. J.J. didn't see this god anywhere.

"Steady" Cas breathed in her ear quietly. "We have to wait for her."

"Right" J.J. nodded took a deep breath and tried to center herself. She concentrated on breathing, the feeling of the roof under her feet. She concentrated on the sound of Cas breathing evenly and silently wondered if he needed to breathe. 'Focus J.J.' she said to herself trying to erase the random thoughts from her head. Looking down below, she watched and waited.

LILILILILILI

"It seems your friends are here David" Kali said from the shadows. "Though they are good at hiding themselves I can sense them. Little do they know they are walking into a trap." Kali laughed. "Mmmm I'm getting board with this and hungry" she appeared to his right her nails raking over his skin.

"You don't stand a chance against my team Kali; the Winchester brothers have taught us a thing or two." Rossi said trying to tune out the pain as her nails dug harder drawing blood from his leg.

"Ha, the Winchester boys get lucky. They ended up in the right place and the right time and they get lucky. Lucifer was set free, which was their fault, unleashing the devil on the unsuspecting world thank you Winchester Brothers. They brought the four horsemen back up and then had to clean up their damn mess. Those boys start as much trouble as they stop. They are nothing." Kali snapped.

Dean's head snapped up, "Your hell can't hold me" He raged, "I am Dean Winchester, I have The Mark of Cain." he threw his head back and caught a glint of something above him in the window. His head came back down and he was face to face with Kali. Her grin was wicked as she spoke "I hear you can't die but you turn into a demon, which could be useful to me." She leaned in and stabbed Dean through the stomach.

LILILILILILI

"There" Cas said pointing

J.J. nodded she brought the bow up taking aim at Kali, her fingers touched the string and an arrow appeared. She drew back on the bow and took a deep breath steadying her hands trying not to shake, she took one last deep breath aimed a little higher and let the arrow fly.


	13. The End?

Alright here it is the final chapter. I have decided to grace you guys with two chapters in one day I am such a nice person right? Okay don't hate me on this and it is totally left open for the sequel I was thinking about doing. However I have a few other stories that I really want to work on so my apologies it may be awhile but the Criminal Minds Gang and Winchester Brothers will return for another fun filled adventure. I promise.

Chapter 13

J.J. sat staring out the window of the motel room her mind kept replaying the events from the previous night over and over. She couldn't get the images out of her head no matter how hard she tried. She absently stroked the bow in her hands. It was hers now according to Cas, the bow had chose her and now she was stuck with it. J.J. hated the hard cases, the ones that involved her team, her friends. Now she would forever have the images of Spencer, Rossi, Hotch, and the Winchester brothers naked, chained, Dean bleeding and Kali dead an arrow piercing her heart. How had this become her life?

"Dean is gone, Sam can't find him anywhere. His wounds where to sever, there was nothing we could do. Sam thinks he's gone demon again and Rossi and Morgan are going to help him hunt his brother down and bring him back to human." Emily said sitting beside her.

"Amazing isn't it?" J.J. looking to her friend, "One day we wake up believing we are fighting the world's evils, that we are bringing justice and safety to everyone. The next day we wake up and everything we once knew and believed was a lie. What if the people we lock away are possessed? What if everything we have ever done was based on a lie?"

"J.J. we do good, even if we only hunt the human monsters. I refuse to believe that every subject we have captured was possessed because everything that I have seen and been told by the Winchesters has told me if they were all truly possessed then we wouldn't have caught them. We wouldn't have won. Personally I would like to go back to my normal life and my normal job and forget about this. I know I won't but I would like to pretend that I can." Emily said placing her hand on her friends.

"I don't think I can. I have a child Emily and I need to protect him from the evil that is out there." She replied standing up. "Sam told me when I'm ready he will start training me to be a hunter. I am setting it up with Garcia so that a hunter's information network will be set up. With the death of Bobby Singer the hunters have no go to. I will train and then run the network and only go on a hunt if I'm needed."

"Woah J.J. are you sure about that?" Emily asked moving to stand next to her friend.

"These hunters need help and recourses, so yes I'm sure."

LILILILILI

"How are we going to find him?" Morgan asked glancing over at Sam and Rossi. The boys had traded in vacation time to help Sam hunt down his brother. They were on the outskirts of Seattle in a crappy run down hotel. As federal agents it was hard for them to let go of the law and live as Dean and Sam did but they quickly learned that this job didn't pay. There was no income in chasing the supernatural monsters. They were starting to have a better understanding of the boys and their lives. It wasn't like the boys were extravagant they used what they needed and that was all.

"Dean has habits that even as a demon he followed. He needs booze, ladies, and food the only difference is Demon Dean doesn't care who he kills to get what he wants. Think about it like someone switched off his impulse control." Sam explained looking at his computer. They had been tracking Dean's movements through news stories which was what had brought them to Settle.

"He won't be easy to catch huh?" Rossi said dishing out that evenings dinner.

"No and the ritual is long and painful." Sam said frowning.

"What do we have to do?" Morgan asked digging into his fries.

"We will have to stuff Dean in the trunk bound with binding link cuffs, there is a devils trap in there so he won't be able to get out. We will have to drive to the bunker and get him into the basement where I will inject him with purified blood. As he becomes more human though the binding cuffs will no longer work and that is where it gets tricky he almost killed me last time if it hadn't been for Cas showing up I would have been a goner." Sam explained.

"This is really not going to be easy." Morgan sighed and glanced at Rossi.

"Sam we would like you to teach us more about being hunters. We think that in our travels we might be able to help more people should we encounter these situations." Rossi spoke up.

"It's going to take time to find Dean but I will teach you as we go." Sam promised.

LILILILI

Hotchner stood in front of the review board. This was not going to be pleasant.

"You mean to tell us that you had captured the elusive Winchester Brothers who were by the way supposed to be dead and then they escaped from your custody and are now in the wind. You claim that the Winchester brothers saved your life and that had it not been for them you would never have found the killer in your case. You also mean to tell me that while you were working this case your cell phones all stopped working. You also mean to tell me that someone shot an arrow through one of your suspects and you have no idea who did?"

"That's correct ma'am" Hotch said trying to maintain his composure. He wasn't sure he was doing too good a job here. The facts of the case where too much for reports, there was no way he could tell them that the man they had in custody was seduced by an ancient Hindu goddess and that J.J. had been the one to shoot her with an arrow thus freeing Rossi, Sam, Dean, and himself from the grasps of Kali or that Dean had been stabbed, died, and become and demon. They would think he was nuts.

"Well, I must admit that the details of this case are, strange at best... Let's be frank her for a second Aaron, whatever really happened out there you all better have your stories straight because we will be watching you and your team. If Agent's Morgan and Rossi better really be on vacation and not trying to hunt down these fugitives, we are turning that over to another team."

"Understood ma'am am I free to go?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, you may go."

LILILILILI

"Hey Sugar"

Dean turned his head to glance at the long legged beautiful brunette that was walking his way. He grinned, she was just what he needed, setting his glass down he looked her over. Her long hair lay over large plump breasts that were damn near falling out of her crop top. She had on tight skinny jeans that showed off every curve and just by eye bawling it he could tell she wasn't wearing panties. "Hello Beautiful" he whistled.

"What do you say you and I get out of here and have a little fun?" she asked sweetly leaning in with her chest mere inches from his face.

"You read my mind babe, I think I could show you a good time." He said slowly getting to his feet and wrapping an arm around her pulling her in tight.

"Mmm I bet you could" she said rubbing against him.

Dean let her lead him out the back of the bar; he couldn't even remember the name of it. In the back ally she turned and kissed him. He grinned and spun her pinning her against the wall returning the kiss after a moment he pulled his head back his eyes flashed black, her eyes flashed black and she grinned.

"I was intending to get me a good old boy but a demon will do" she laughed.

"Whatever you say sweetheart."

LILILILILI

When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale

I want to hide the truth  
I want to shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

When the curtain's call  
Is the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you made

Don't want to let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't want to hide the truth

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I want to save their light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

(Imagine Dragons- Demons)


End file.
